Free World
by Aoshika October
Summary: Tenían que ser felices, tenían que vivir como les dijeron que hicieran porque de otro modo su destino podía ser fatal. Pero bueno... algunos mundos simplemente no son tan perfectos como les quieren hacer creer. ZoroxRobin, Universo Alternativo. Capítulo 4.
1. Habitación 6-18

_Hola! Aquí estoy, lista para un nuevo fic!_

_Primero que nada, muchas gracias por estar aquí y darle una oportunidad a este primer capítulo. Segundo, quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leído "Por instinto" y, como siempre, dedicarles el primer capítulo de esta nueva aventura que estoy emprendiendo n.n_

_Este fic está inspirado en 2 cosas: primero, la canción "Feel Good Inc." de Gorillaz. Soy fan, y siempre había querido escribir un fic basado en una canción de ellos, son tan geniales *-* "Feel Good Inc." simplemente es LA canción. Y segundo, el libro "Farenheit 451" de Ray Bradbury. Es un libro muy bueno, una obra maestra de la ciencia ficción, cien por ciento recomendable para los amantes del género y para la población en general. Tanto la canción como el libro tienen la temática que quiero manejar en este fic: la sociedad perfecta que oculta algo oscuro y los personajes que tratan de liberarse de ella._

_De ahí salió la idea, y de hecho el título del fic es una pequeña referencia al título de Feel Good Inc... según yo. Saben que no soy buena poniendo títulos :c . También quiero hacer algo más que había tratado desde hace tiempo, incluir una o dos subtramas que no solo involucren a la pareja central (Zoro y Robin). En este caso, quiero meter más a Luffy y su historia con Ace y otros personajes que no he incluido mucho en otras historias. Simplemente quiero que mi escritura abarque más. Creo que es el reto más alto que me he impuesto hasta ahora, así que espero que me deseen suerte n.n_

_Bueno, basta ya de mis comentarios sosos. Como de costumbre, los personajes de One Piece no son de mi propiedad sino del gran mangaka Oda sama (*-*) Yo solo poseo la trama del fic._

_Por el momento no hay advertencias, puede que haya algo de violencia, malas palabras y escenas fuertes en un futuro._

_Ahora, los invito cordialmente a leer n.n!_

**Free World Now**

**Capítulo 1: Habitación 6-18**

La sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro se ensanchó, y las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas parecieron iluminarse ante las inocentes respuestas de su hermano a todas las preguntas que él le hacía sobre su vida desde la última vez que se habían visto. Claro que la felicidad solo era momentánea dadas las circunstancias. Cada vez que Luffy terminaba otro de sus fantásticos relatos llenos de emoción y aventuras (en su mayoría pequeñas travesuras magnificadas por su mente de niño), se volvía a sentir triste y desmotivado, lo cual hacía entristecer también bastante a Ace.

-Luffy…

-¡Lo siento, Ace!- Luffy se limpió las mejillas a toda carrera, temeroso de hacer enojar a su hermano- no lo volveré a hacer. De verdad…

-No seas torpe, Luffy.

Ace bajó la mirada a la mesa y luego volvió a levantarla para ver a su hermano, sonriéndole lo más tranquilo que podía.

Era difícil tratar de darle algo de paz, habiendo un vidrio de entre tres y cinco centímetros de ancho entre ellos y como única posibilidad de hablar una bocina y un micrófono que sonaban de un lado y otro de dicho vidrio.

Ace hubiera dado lo que fuera por estrechar a su hermanito y limpiar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y resbalaban pesadamente por sus mejillas, pero dos cosas se lo impedían: uno, su hermano era ya todo un hombre (20 años muy bien cumplidos) y dos, ese maldito, detestable y asqueroso vidrio.

-No me voy a enojar, además, ¿qué podría hacerte estando aquí?- preguntó, medio en broma, pero solo consiguió que él hinchara las mejillas con disgusto. Suspiró-, ¿has recibido noticias de tu papá?

Luffy cambió su expresión por completo. Negó con la cabeza. Casi todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre era un misterio para él. Y aunque llevaba una vida que no le permitía pensar mucho al respecto, lo cierto era que de vez en cuando acudía a su mente la idea de su padre, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Vaya, si ni siquiera lo conocía en persona, _al muy bastardo_.

-La verdad es que no. Me mandó una carta por medio del abuelo hace unos meses, pero eso ya te lo había contado- recordó- ¿tú tienes alguna idea?

Ace lo miró fijamente un segundo. Luego bajó la vista otra vez, y habló en voz normal para que el guardia que vigilaba la visita no viera ninguna actitud sospechosa en lo que planeaba decirle.

-Aquí dentro no he sabido nada de él- sonrió, y añadió en tono de broma- por ahí dicen que se ha escapado.

Luego de esto soltó una carcajada que le salió tan natural que a él mismo le sorprendió. Luffy también rio un poco del otro lado del vidrio.

-Ace, haré lo que pueda por sacarte de aquí.

Habían pasado los veinte minutos de la entrevista, y los últimos cinco habían transcurrido con comentarios muy banales, pero el último de Luffy realmente tocó el corazón de su hermano mayor. Ace entonces le sonrió cariñosamente, pero en el fondo sabía que no debía de guardar demasiadas esperanzas, por mucho que confiara en su pequeño Luffy.

-Lo sé, Luffy. Y ahora, lo de siempre- se estiró un poco, desperezándose- Cuídate mucho, ¿me oyes?

Se aseguró de que su hermano lo mirara fijamente a través del vidrio. Luffy no se atrevió a despegar sus ojos de él.

-No te metas en problemas y deja de preocuparme por una vez en la vida, ¿de acuerdo?- a cada palabra de Ace, Luffy sentía el corazón un poco más comprimido, pero encontró la fuerza que necesitaba para asentir. Su hermano sonrió con orgullo.

-Y Luffy, cuida ese sombrero ahora más que nunca. Pase lo que pase, ¿me entiendes?

Luffy abrió mucho sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron un poco cuando sujetó el sombrero con ambas manos y asintió.

-Zoro, asegúrate de cuidar a este pequeño desastre- finalizó, con una sonrisa socarrona- y dale un par de golpes de mi parte cuando no se comporte.

Luffy no hubiera recordado que su amigo estaba allí acompañándolo si Ace no lo hubiera mencionado. Zoro se había mantenido callado y ajeno a la conversación, y tomó esta última oportunidad para hablar.

-No te preocupes, siempre lo tengo en mente.

Ace dejó salir una última carcajada al ver la cara de su hermanito ante esta declaración de Zoro. Zoro por su parte también rio aunque de una manera un tanto más discreta, pero mostrando la misma intención burlona que Ace. Luffy le dio un pisotón por debajo dela mesa, y él estuvo a punto de golpearlo también pero en ese momento sonó la alarma que marcaba definitivamente el final de la visita. Ace de hecho sabía que ya se había pasado bastante, así que sin agregar nada más se puso de pie y se despidió respetuosamente. Miró a su hermano de una forma que evidenciaba que, de haber podido, lo hubiera abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, y luego salió seguido por el guardia.

A Zoro y a Luffy, por otra parte, los escoltaron afuera de la construcción.

.

.

.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato. Lo que acababa de acontecer allí era algo importante. Indirectamente Ace le había pasado a Luffy el completo mando sobre una de las divisiones principales de la organización, que habían estado dirigiendo juntos en compañía de otros compañeros desde que todos eran casi unos niños. Y Luffy, siendo el más joven, cabeza hueca, loco, desatado e impredecible de ese grupo de críos, pasaba a ser ahora el único posible líder de lo que fueran a hacer a continuación.

Lo veían venir desde la captura de Ace, medio año atrás. Desde entonces, Luffy había tomado el mando de una manera (quién lo diría) bastante sabia y responsable.

Nadie sospechaba de él entre las autoridades. Sabían que era hermano de Ace pero por ser menor lo consideraban poco peligroso. No demostraba tener demasiadas luces y siempre se le veía por las calles con sus amigos de una manera muy despreocupada. Igualmente, ninguna de las acciones de Ace antes de ser capturado lo había involucrado de manera alguna. De modo que hasta donde ellos sabían lo más probable era que el joven, que todos los días iba a sus clases y trabajaba un par de horas como mesero, ni siquiera estuviera enterado de todo lo que hacía su hermano antes de ser llevado con la "justicia".

A decir verdad, lo habían subestimado. También a Ace y a toda la organización.

.

.

.

"Los revolucionarios" eran un grupo de rebeldes que se habían comenzado a reunir con el fin de hacer toda una serie de planes que culminarían con un golpe directo contra el gobierno.

Luffy sabía que su padre era el líder supremo de todo el movimiento, que había evolucionado ya tanto que era difícil definir sus límites. Luffy había crecido creyendo en los principios de todo aquello a pesar de los intentos de su abuelo por mantenerlo alejado, y junto con Ace se unió a los esfuerzos de su padre desde muy pequeño.

Si bien era bastante idiota para algunas cosas, pronto se descubrió que tenía cierta intuición acerca de lo que se tenía que hacer, y un indiscutible poder de mando y de convocatoria. Maldición, el chico era magnético, tenía carisma y era justo. Justo lo que hacía falta.

Antes de cantar victoria, Luffy sabía que Ace tenía muchas cosas que él no. Era mucho más responsable y tenía una idea mucho más clara de su posición en el mundo. Ace era capaz de pensar fríamente en las implicaciones de las situaciones antes de decidir. Ace era poderoso, buen estratega y pacífico a pesar de su natural pasión y desenfreno.

De hecho el único motivo por el que había sido capturado fue porque actuó sin pensar, por una vez, se le salió de las manos y tenía que admitirlo, había sido una estupidez pero en el fondo creía firmemente que había valido la pena por completo.

Ahora Luffy tomaba su lugar, y los planes iban ya tomando forma aunque noticias de su padre no había habido demasiadas últimamente y esto siempre era poco alentador.

.

.

.

Tanto Luffy como Zoro sabían que Ace había estado hablando en clave durante toda la visita, tal como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Hizo un comentario acerca de la ubicación de unas cartas que había guardado que eran para el abuelo; se trataba más bien de un conjunto de mapas de la ciudad que sabía que les serían útiles en lo sucesivo. Había hablado de los "dulces" preferidos de Luffy y de la tienda donde los podían conseguir, hablaban más bien de armamento y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando le había recomendado cuidar el sombrero había sido su forma de decirle que ahora todo era su responsabilidad. Cuando le había pedido no meterse en problemas ni preocuparlo más de verdad había querido decir eso, porque lo amaba y se preocupaba por él pero en el fondo también había querido decir que si quería poner el mundo de cabeza y si podría de verdad hacerlo, adelante, que lo hiciera, porque él sabía que su pequeño hermano era capaz de eso y mucho más.

Lo de Zoro lo había dicho completamente en serio, aunque tenía que ver con esa nueva responsabilidad para Luffy. Zoro siempre había sido algo así como su mano derecha, su compañero, su protector. Ahora más que nunca, Luffy iba a necesitar de él y eso era algo que el joven espadachín tenía más que claro.

.

.

.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa la tarde comenzaba a caer.

Se trataba de una construcción de dos pisos que compartían con unos amigos que por supuesto también formaban parte de la división Mugiwara, así llamados por el característico sombrero de paja de uno de sus jóvenes líderes, Luffy, por supuesto.

Zoro deslizó su tarjeta en el identificador para abrir la puerta e introdujo una contraseña. La pesada puerta de metal hizo un ruido como de vacío y se abrió sin mayor problema.

Luffy, que se había mantenido inusualmente callado durante el trayecto, se lanzó alegremente a ver algún programa de televisión mientras Zoro entraba en la cocina para tomar una cerveza.

Para cuando Zoro salió de la cocina y se asomó al cuarto de la tv, Luffy estaba tirado en uno de los sillones profundamente dormido.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco triste por él. Se encontraba tan cansado, y nunca lo demostraba ni se quejaba.

Solo en momentos como ese, Zoro se daba cuenta como si fuera algo realmente increíble, de que su "capitán", como le gustaba llamarlo, era _de hecho_ un ser humano.

Le palpó la frente, un poco preocupado de que pudiera estar enfermo pues se había estado malpasando bastante los últimos días, pero se encontraba bien. Alcanzó una manta que estaba en el sillón contiguo y lo cubrió con ella. Le alborotó el cabello con suavidad y apagó la televisión.

Se acercó a una de las paredes y ajustó el termostato a una temperatura un poco más cálida, y finalmente salió de allí sin olvidarse, claro, de recoger su cerveza de la mesita donde la había dejado al entrar allí.

Cerró la puerta de la pequeña habitación tras él y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin ventanas. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero en seguida la de la habitación que estaba enfrente se abrió también, y el ruido lo obligó a voltear. Franky estaba asomado a la puerta y al parecer estaba contento de verlo.

-¡Zoro, que bueno que llegas!

Zoro se dio la vuelta completamente hacia él.

-Franky- saludó- ¿ocurre algo?

-Sí, será mejor que vengas- le indicó él abriendo ampliamente la puerta de su habitación. Zoro cerró la suya y fue hacia él.

Entraron ambos en la habitación.

.

.

.

Para Zoro, entrar en la habitación de Franky era como entrar en un videojuego extraño lleno de pantallas y luces. Debía tener el control de las cámaras de toda la ciudad y algunas cosas ciertamente eran incómodas de ver. También había un tablero con miles de controles que no tenía idea de qué hacían, pero que para su amigo eran como juguetes; tecleaba un poco allí y un poco allá, jalaba algunas palancas y de pronto las pantallas hacían _zoom in_ o _zoom out_, o enfocaban todas a algún punto en específico pero en diferentes ángulos, o por otro lado, mostraban programas de computadora que arrojaban datos e información en ocasiones muy difíciles de descifrar. Parecía que estaban todo el tiempo encendidas pero en realidad él las apagaba antes de ir a dormir (un par de horas al día, solamente) y casi no gastaban energía eléctrica porque Franky, que era mitad ciborg, utilizaba como fuente de poder lo mismo que usaba para funcionar él mismo: refresco de cola.

-¿Dónde está Luffy?

Zoro dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Duerme en la sala de la televisión. La visita a Ace fue algo más… - buscó una palabra adecuada. Se rascó la cabeza. No la encontró-, significativa que en otras ocasiones.

-¿Sí?- Franky se acercó a una de las pantallas y buscó el acceso a su correo electrónico-, casi siento lástima por el pequeño. La vida no se ha portado muy bien con él; primero Dragon, luego Sabo y ahora Ace…

-Estará bien. Es fuerte- suspiró, su mano se había quedado en su nuca que ahora masajeaba, dándose cuenta en realidad de lo preocupado que estaba por él-. Pero está empeñado con la idea de sacar a Ace de allí de algún modo.

Al escuchar esto, Franky torció los labios en una mueca de escepticismo. Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie que entra de allí sale vivo- suspiró Franky, poniendo atención una vez más en la pantalla. Su tono sombrío inquietó a Zoro, quien se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

-¿Para qué me querías aquí?

-Me llegó por correo un mensaje en clave- explicó mientras Zoro trataba de sacudirse ese aturdimiento que le llegaba cuando entraba allí. Cada vez.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para descifrarlo?

-No, ya lo hice. Se trata de aquellas chicas que se metieron cuando tratamos de robar las bases de datos del registro, ¿recuerdas?

Zoro asintió.

-Al parecer están considerando lo que Luffy les dijo aquella vez sobre unirse a nosotros, pero la líder quiere concretar una entrevista con él por medio de dos intermediarios, uno nuestro, y uno de ellas.

-Ah…

-La cita es esta noche, y tenemos que mandar a alguien. No quería mandar a Ussop ni a Chopper porque…bueno…- le mostró el mensaje descifrado en la pantalla de la computadora y a Zoro se le cayó prácticamente la quijada cuando se fijó en el lugar donde había sido planteada la cita-, entenderás que tampoco pueda mandar a Sanji o a Brook.

-Bien, sí, es que… ¡Espera un segundo! ¿¡Estás sugiriendo que yo vaya!?...¡¿A ese lugar?!- agregó, apuntando hacia la pantalla con los ojos fuera de su órbita.

Franky le sonrió.

-¿Esperas que mande a Luffy?- preguntó levantando una ceja. Zoro negó, todavía algo escandalizado-¿O pretendes aprenderte en veinte minutos cómo funcionan estas cosas para que vaya yo? Ten en cuenta que a quien mandemos tendremos que mantenerlo vigilado.

Zoro volvió a negar, comprendiendo que estaba completamente atrapado. No había modo de que se librara del compromiso ya que, tal y como Franky lo sugería, él era el único posible candidato a llevar a cabo esa misión.

-Dime, ¿has visto a alguna mujer últimamente?

Zoro negó, un tanto nervioso.

-Pff. Entonces puede que estés en problemas.

.

.

.

_Cuando termine la cena te llamaremos un taxi que te lleve hasta las puertas del edificio. Una vez allí sube hasta la habitación 618 y espera un momento en la puerta. Cuenta cinco segundos y toca dos veces, como normalmente lo harías. Luego espera tres segundos más y vuelve a tocar dos veces, pero un poco más despacio, esa es la clave. Ella te abrirá la puerta y luego no sé qué esperan que hagas, solo advierten que sigas instrucciones y no hagas muchas preguntas. ¿Alguna duda?_

En realidad no, todo había quedado más que claro, pero ciertamente, esa no era una situación cómoda para Zoro en ningún sentido. Después de todo el lugar al que se dirigía no era el más discreto ni inocente tampoco.

Una vez que se encontró frente al lugar, tuvo que respirar profundo y recomponerse lo mejor que pudo antes de entrar. Tal como Franky le había indicado entró al elevador y subió al sexto piso, una vez ahí caminó hacia el número de habitación indicado. Le costó un poco de trabajo pero finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta que buscaba.

Después de comprobar el número de la puerta con el que llevaba anotado en un papel, esperó cinco segundos y tocó dos veces a la puerta lo más firmemente que pudo. A pesar de que temblaba, esperó otros tres segundos y volvió a tocar dos veces con un poco de suavidad, y esperó.

En los siguientes segundos, esperó, tragando saliva, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían al paso de su sangre agolpándose en su rostro, como sus manos se ponían cada vez más trémulas en medio de su ansia, repasando varias veces el papel que llevaba, preguntándose si tal vez no se había equivocado de hora, o de día –rogando porque así fuera.

Pero la puerta se abrió y fue como si un huracán lo envolviera y lo jalara al interior. Sintió claramente ese par de manos que se sujetaron de su ropa y lo jalaron por la habitación blanca y fría para caer finalmente de espaldas sobre una cama. La puerta se cerró por sí misma y a continuación el cuerpo de la mujer ya estaba encima del suyo.

.

.

.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué…?

-Shhh- los ojos azules lo miraron tan elocuentemente que todas las ideas que tenía en la mente en ese instante se evaporaron, salieron volando lejos de su alcance. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue mantener el contacto visual, aún nervioso, esperando.

Mientras ella gateaba sobre él, él se fue arrastrando hacia atrás, sintiéndose acechado e inseguro. Se fueron metiendo con lentitud entre las sábanas, hasta que éstas los cubrieron completamente. Ella le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro y bajaba hacia él; estaba ahora sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura y Zoro apenas podía moverse por el aturdimiento que sentía, ¿cómo demonios había terminado así?

Sintió una enorme inquietud cuando los dedos se movieron por su rostro y se posaron en sus labios, acariciándolos. Luego ella descendió hacia su oído, movió un poco la cadera contra la de él provocando que comenzara a respirar con pesadez. El aire en la habitación se sentía denso, frío y cada vez más amenazador.

-Relájate un poco, no pasará nada- susurró la voz en su oído. Era una voz preciosa, femenina, capaz de penetrar en su mente como ninguna otra voz lo había hecho antes. Diablos, se sentía asustado, tan malditamente asustado que ni siquiera sabía cómo defenderse, y se sentía estúpido, por el infierno, ¿cómo le estaba pasando esto?

-¿Qué no pasará nada?- preguntó, casi gritando- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Shhh- lo volvió a callar, y sin que él pudiera seguir preguntando, movió su cadera contra la suya de nuevo y dejó ir un suave quejido que hizo que la sangre le corriera más rápido por todo el cuerpo. La sintió agolpándose en cierta zona y un sudor frío comenzó a bajar por sus sienes al tiempo que sentía la piel de su nuca erizarse.

-Parece que tienes un oído muy sensible- comentó ella entre suaves y traviesas risas, demasiado cerca de su oreja. Zoro se estaba desesperando, sobre todo porque quedaba por demás evidenciado ante ella.

-¡Cállate y quítate de encima, mujer!

-Oh, vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

A partir de ese momento, no se movió mucho más. Siguió sentada sobre él, recostada sobre su pecho y con los labios muy cerca de su oído, tanto que él apenas podía soportar semejante cercanía. Era perturbador sentir tan pegadas a su piel las generosas formas de su cuerpo, y tan cercanas sus caderas, y tan cerca de su oído esos labios extraños.

-Tendrás que perdonarme pero este es el único modo seguro de hablar- murmuró contra su oído- hay micrófonos y cámaras en todas partes.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Baja la voz- volvió a susurrar. Levantó su cara un poco, lo miró por un momento y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, solo los labios, que fue más que suficiente para dejarlo helado donde estaba, ya completamente descolocado. Ella por su parte, volvió a su posición anterior luego de sonreír con altanería-. Tienen cierto respeto por la intimidad, por eso aquí solo hay una cámara, solo que no sé en dónde exactamente. Tienen unos pocos micrófonos pero no son tan sensibles, si nos hablamos así no se enterarán de nada.

Zoro comprendió –o al menos eso creía en su estado tembloroso de exaltación –, pues sus labios quedaban también muy cerca del oído de la mujer y creía saber qué era lo que esperaba de él en ese momento.

-De…de acuerdo.

-Entonces, ayúdame un poco, ¿quieres?

Dicho esto, se incorporó y empezó a sacarse la blusa.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

-Shhh- lo calló por tercera vez- hay cosas de las que no estoy segura así que hay que actuar un poco.

Empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido. Zoro también aunque a diferencia de ella, no estaba actuando. La visión de la piel hermosa, morena y suave, lo exaltó mucho más que cualquier cosa hasta el momento. Una necesidad ridícula por tocar esa piel (con sus manos, con su boca) lo asaltó de una manera casi insoportable, pero encontró fuerzas en su interior, nunca sabría de donde, para contenerse.

Lo que no esperaba era que a continuación ella se inclinó hacia él y le comenzó a jalonear la camiseta para quitársela.

Forcejeó, rehusándose, pero ella siguió jalando y ante su insistencia de gemir tan cerca de su oído para exaltarlo tuvo que rendirse. Se incorporó de golpe y se quitó la camiseta él mismo, solo que cuando lo hizo, algo lo detuvo dentro de su mente y ya no tuvo idea de qué más podía hacer. Antes de que se lo pudiera preguntar seriamente ella lo empujó de vuelta a la cama y le dio pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, que fueron más que suficientes para que él empezara a removerse desesperadamente.

Cuando la piel del pecho desnudo de la mujer tocó la suya, sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica extenderse por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo dejar ir un gemido de verdad.

Después de esto, ella se quedó quieta, inmóvil, encima de él.

-Tranquilo,- volvió a susurrar en su oído- lo lamento, no debería estar haciendo esto pero ya te lo dije, es por seguridad. Ahora sí, escúchame. Mi líder quiere hablar con el tuyo pero necesitamos un lugar donde podamos reunir a ambos grupos y tener una conversación abierta y sincera, ¿comprendes?

Zoro asintió nerviosamente, entrecerrando sus ojos con fuerza porque tenía la sensación de que a cada movimiento que hacía, ella o él, se sentía más y más perturbado (y bastante excitado, a decir verdad).

-Tenemos un lugar- deslizó en sus manos un papel-, uno de tus compañeros… tengo entendido que sabrá descifrarlo. Podemos ir allí, es un punto ciego en la ciudad. Puede registrarlo las veces que quiera, seguro cuentan con mapas.

Zoro atinó a guardar el papel en un bolsillo mientras intentaba procesar y comprender bien todo lo que ella le decía.

-S…sí…

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila y hablar con tal frialdad en su voz dada la situación? No era algo normal lo que estaba sucediendo allí entre ellos. No es lo más común acostarse y compartir tal intimidad con alguien a quien apenas has _visto_.

-Muy bien. Mañana a las ocho de la noche es cuando podemos ir allí. ¿Ustedes tienen alguna condición?

-No que yo sepa.

-Bien. Estaremos allí a esa hora. Si no aparecen después de treinta minutos nos iremos, daremos por olvidado este asunto y continuaremos trabajando como hasta ahora, ¿comprendes? así que es de gran importancia que le des este mensaje a tus compañeros y que sigan las indicaciones al pie de la letra si están interesados en que nos unamos a su causa.

Zoro volvió a asentir mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando por todos los medios mantenerse tranquilo.

Ella no dijo nada más. Se quedó recostada sobre él, respirando sobre su cuello.

-Date la vuelta-, le susurró de pronto, en un tono muy distinto que había utilizado para darle las indicaciones de unos momentos antes. Le sonaba a que estaba algo más tranquila, relajada, y hasta sonaba un tanto tierna.

No supo exactamente qué esperaba de él hasta que sintió que giraba sobre su espalda y lo jalaba, de modo que él quedó recostado encima de ella.

-¿Estás mejor así? te noté muy nervioso. Lo siento.

Zoro trató de incorporarse.

-Si no tienes nada más qué decirme me tengo que ir de aquí.

-Las puertas no abren de nuevo hasta la mañana. No podrás salir de aquí, así que sugeriría que te quedaras justo donde estás.

Zoro sintió cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo, por enésima vez en esa noche, mientras ella reía, burlándose de él.

.

.

.

-Me llamo Robin. Supongo que tú eres Zoro, he oído de ti.

Demonios, era jodidamente absurdo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo explicar algo así? Estar acostado con alguien a quien apenas había conocido, de cuyo nombre apenas se enteraba, y además de todo estar sirviéndole de almohada cuando pudo simplemente haberse bajado de la cama y tirado en el suelo a pasar el resto de la noche… era de lejos la cosa más ridícula que recordaba que alguna vez le había sucedido.

No había podido bajarse de la cama por la sencilla razón de que algo dentro de él le dijo que de hacerlo la mujer podría enojarse con él, lo cual solo haría su estancia allí, a la que faltaban algunas horas, mucho más incómoda. Además, si de verdad los vigilaban con cámaras, supuso que se vería sospechosa su actitud.

A final de cuentas, ¿qué podía hacer? Robin una mujer muy bella y la verdad era que no era tan incómodo estar a su lado. Transmitía cierto calor con su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Zoro, por unas o por otras razones, estuviera con una mujer.

Y aunque a final de cuentas no habían hecho _nada_, sentía que el poco contacto que habían mantenido le había hecho algún bien. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía abrazarla y tener su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

-Me gusta cómo late tu corazón- le dijo ella entonces, como si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos- es muy fuerte.

Zoro la miró con una enorme interrogante en su cabeza.

-La verdad es que me gustaste mucho, Zoro- sonrió ella, entonces, levantando su rostro hacia él-, me estaba preguntando si sería posible que saliéramos…pero sin involucrar ninguna otra cosa por supuesto, solo tú y yo.

Sus dedos delgados y suaves hacían pequeños círculos en el pecho de Zoro, que respiró profundamente y luego lanzó un suspiro.

-Supongo que estaría bien….también…también me gustaste.

Ella rio, y Zoro sintió algo verdaderamente extraño en el pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero en fin. Considerando la situación supuso que aceptar verla de nuevo y tener una cita de verdad no era algo demasiado extraño.

-He de confesar- murmuró ella después de unos pocos minutos-, esto también fue una especie de prueba.

Zoro hizo un gruñido que sonaba interrogatorio, así que ella levantó un poco la cabeza hacia él, manteniendo su expresión relajada.

-Déjame explicar. Quería comprobar que son personas confiables, después de todo, si vamos a hacernos sus aliadas tenemos que tener cierta seguridad. Si fueras un pervertido te hubieras lanzado encima de mí a la primera provocación, ¿no es cierto?

-¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito?! ¿No era para confundir...?

-Shhh- ella le puso los dedos sobre los labios, para que se calmara y guardara silencio. A Zoro no le quedó alternativa que rodar los ojos, suspirar y callarse-, era un plan doble. Y ves que funcionó. Quién lo diría, pero me demostraste que eres respetuoso y un caballero. A final de cuentas parecía que era yo quien quería violarte- Zoro se tensó ante esta afirmación y se removió algo incómodo, enseñando los dientes, seguro de que ella había notado que por enésima vez se sonrojaba-. No te enojes, como dije…realmente me gustaste mucho. Tal vez demasiado.

Dicho esto, comenzó a trepar por su pecho hasta que alcanzó sus labios, y lo besó. Zoro se relajó y se dejó hacer, ¿qué diablos? podía ser la cosa más absurda que pasara en su vida pero se sentía perfecto. Lo primero que ella hizo fue acariciarle los labios con los suyos, tan suavemente que lo hizo relajarse y casi caer deliciosamente dormido bajo sus labios. Después lo fue instando a que los abriera y él lo hizo, poco a poco, disfrutando el beso como no recordaba que lo hubiera hecho antes alguna vez.

La sujetó de la cintura, clavándole los dedos en la piel y disfrutando cómo por primera vez en el par de horas que llevaban allí era ella quien se erizaba y se sonrojaba, y no él.

Zoro comprendió que acababan de iniciar algo. No sabía qué era, pero al parecer le iba a gustar, y mucho.

.

.

.

Escuchó la regadera que estaba en el baño contiguo a la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y alcanzó su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo. Se acercó a la única y simple ventana que había en la pared a lado de la cama y echó un vistazo por entre las persianas. Estaba amaneciendo.

Para cuando ella salió del baño él entró, complacido de comprobar que ya le habían mandado un cambio de ropa limpia y un par de toallas. Tomó un baño rápido con agua caliente y se vistió.

Cuando salió del baño, ella lo esperaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, que ya estaba hecha con admirable perfección.

-Hacen muy bien las cosas aquí, ¿no te parece?- preguntó Robin, pasando la mano por encima de las sábanas lisas.

Bajaron juntos a la calle, y una vez allí, ella llamó un taxi.

-Iré a trabajar, pero supongo que nos veremos en la noche, ¿está bien?

-Dependiendo de lo que digan mis compañeros.

Se regañó por usar siempre ese tono tan seco, pero a ella no pareció molestarle. En cambio le sonrió mientras el taxi se detenía junto a ella.

-Estoy segura de que los veremos allí. ¿Tienes el papel que te di?

Zoro lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó.

Ella subió al taxi, haciéndole una seña a modo de despedida, y fue entonces que Zoro se dio cuenta de que en el reverso del papel había una nota que no estaba en clave. Era el nombre de Robin junto a un número de teléfono, y supuso que aquello era por si no hacían la alianza finalmente…volverse a ver.

Este pensamiento lo llenó de pronto de una incertidumbre extraña. ¿Debía llamarla?

Quizás primero debían esperar a ver qué sucedía en la noche. Tenía que llevar ese mensaje a sus amigos y hablar con ellos, pero sobre todo con Luffy, acerca de lo que debían hacer y cómo deberían de comportarse con ellas.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso, buscando con la vista si había un taxi o pensando que quizás debía de tomar el subterráneo, cuando escuchó su celular sonando con el tono monótono que había tenido desde siempre. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, aceptó la llamada y se lo acercó al oído.

-Diga.

-Marimo idiota, ¿Dónde estás?- la voz de Sanji se escuchaba más molesta y acelerada que de costumbre, y aunque esto llamó su atención decidió no darse aún por aludido. Aunque no era normal, para nada, que él le estuviera llamando solo para preguntarle dónde estaba.

-Voy de regreso, ¿qué demonios quieres, cejillas?

-Tienes que llegar pronto, Luffy está fuera de control.

El corazón de Zoro se detuvo por un instante. Aún con el celular en la oreja, miró a su alrededor con ansias. Luego comenzó a correr, decidido a tomar el subterráneo y se lanzó escaleras abajo por la primera entrada que encontró. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la entrada y buscó con la vista el precio del boleto en los letreros que había en la pared.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- preguntó, recordando que Sanji seguía en la línea mientras sacaba cambio de sus bolsillos.

-No estamos seguros- susurró Sanji y Zoro tuvo la sensación de verlo mesándose los cabellos con desesperación mientras fumaba-, pero parece que le han dado a Ace pena de muerte.

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y se animen a decirme qué les pareció. Sé que no fue un capítulo muy largo, pero me di cuenta de que he estado haciendo las cosas muy forzadas últimamente. No quiero ponerme a echar rollo sin sustancia, así que iré escribiendo lo que crea que debe durar el capítulo, tal y como venga, ¿O qué opinan?_

_Bueno, muchos besos y hasta la próxima._

_Los quiero :')_

_Atte._

_Aoshika October_


	2. Estrellas falsas

_He estado en temporada de exámenes. Mis maestros los ponen cuando les da la gana ._. muchos terminaron ya la semana pasada y yo tendré el último este lunes. No he estudiado para ese aún. Oh bueno._

_El hecho es que he estado ocupada y es por eso que tardé tanto en escribir este capítulo, pero ya está. _

_Hay mucho Nakamaship en este capítulo, pero me ocupé de agregar la parte de ZoRo correspondiente, aunque no es tan fuerte como en el capítulo pasado quiero pensar que es más significativo. Irá tomando más forma pronto, pues manejar la historia es de por sí bastante complicado. No me quejo, es mi reto personal y pienso superarlo._

_Disc. One Piece no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda sama (*-*) para escribir mis loqueras._

_Espero que les agrade._

**Free World Now**

**Capítulo 2: Estrellas falsas**

Para cuando Zoro llegó a la casa, todo estaba bastante quieto, contrario a lo que él hubiera esperado. Además de todo, quizás tuvo que ver en algo el hecho de que se tardó mucho más de lo que había planeado en llegar porque al tomar el subterráneo se equivocó de estación, tuvo que caminar y su escasa ubicación espacial no resultó muy buena para tales circunstancias.

Entró y se encontró con toda quietud, como antes, pero con la diferencia de que todos sus amigos, excepto Luffy, se encontraban sentados en la sala de la televisión, brazos cruzados, vista en el suelo, y una expresión derrotada y compartida que dirigieron hacia él cuando lo escucharon entrar.

-Vaya marimo, ¿Por qué no mejor esperaste hasta mañana, eh? ¿Pasaste a hacer las compras o algo?

Aunque Sanji trataba de ser cortante y burlón como siempre, a Zoro no se le pasó que a cada calada que le daba a su cigarrillo sus manos parecían más tensas y pálidas.

-Cállate- le dijo con calma y prefirió dirigirse a Franky, que estaba en el otro sillón- ¿qué pasó con Luffy?

Franky suspiró y torció un poco los labios.

-Tuve que noquearlo. El muchacho se puso como loco, apenas pudimos controlarlo.

Chopper yacía en otro sillón junto a Ussop, los dos luciendo de lo más cansados y tristes, uno recargado en el otro.

-Ahora duerme. Creímos que si llegabas a tiempo quizás podrías controlarlo, pero simplemente era demasiado peligroso dejarlo así por más tiempo, ya sabes cómo se pone.

-Sí. Entiendo.

Zoro y Luffy habían sido los mejores amigos desde hacía ya un tiempo. En ese entonces Sabo, uno de los hermanos de Luffy, ya había fallecido, y Ace lamentablemente no podía ponerle tanta atención como él hubiera deseado. Cuando Zoro apareció en su vida se convirtió en su compañero y confidente. Él, con su actitud seria y grave, complementó muy bien la natural despreocupación y alegría del joven, cuya máxima distracción durante un tiempo fue arreglárselas para hacer al joven espadachín sonreír o cuando menos abandonar esa pose ruda que siempre tenía.

De ahí que creciera entre ellos un lazo tan fuerte y por ende, que Zoro fuera –junto con Ace- el único que podía tranquilizarlo y mantenerlo quieto en cualquiera de sus lapsus.

Las circunstancias aún no eran claras para Zoro pero Franky no tardó en ponerlo al corriente. Habían pasado la noticia por la televisión en la mañana, mientras Luffy se preparaba para ir a la escuela, y todos escucharon de qué se trataba. Se puso furioso, como nunca lo habían visto, y se empeñó en salir a buscar a su hermano. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Probablemente ni él mismo tenía una idea demasiado clara, lo cierto era que su comportamiento alarmó a sus amigos, que hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para controlarlo.

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que Zoro no había vuelto en toda la noche. Él hubiera sido el primero en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Cuando Sanji le habló por teléfono la situación era crítica, y finalmente decidieron que no podían esperarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Franky lo inmovilizó con una llave y le torció un poco el cuello, lo justo para que el alterado muchacho se quedara dormido por un buen rato.

-¡Ni siquiera es seguro lo de Ace!- intervino Ussop de pronto- Ya saben cómo se las gasta el gobierno. También dijeron que habían ejecutado a Dragon-san y ahí lo tienen, vivito y coleando y además liderando toda la revolución- su argumento era totalmente válido. Todos los presentes sabían que aquello era verdad. Un intento del gobierno para darle a la población esa falsa sensación de seguridad y de que los "enemigos de la paz" estaban siendo abatidos. Pero ellos debían saber perfectamente que si ponían las manos sobre uno solo de los cabellos de Ace tendrían que vérselas con Dragon y todo su poder. No asesinarían a Ace, a menos que necesitaran muy desesperadamente dar una muestra de credibilidad para la población.

-No creo que Garp san permita que le hagan daño, tampoco- razonó Brook, afinando su violín. Sanji asintió.

-No dudo que el viejo esté moviendo sus influencias para ayudar a Ace- opinó el rubio- si no para sacarlo, cuando menos para conseguir que le den trato preferente en la prisión. A ese hombre no se le escapa nada.

.

.

.

La habitación estaba en penumbra cuando Zoro entró, lo más silenciosamente que pudo. El sombrero de paja de Luffy estaba colgado en un perchero de madera mientras el moreno reposaba en la cama.

A Zoro le llamó la atención que estuviera en una posición tan normal. Todo su cuerpo recto y bien distribuido sobre la cama. Normalmente, cuando dormía, se hacía un ovillo y se revolvía una y otra vez en las sábanas. Tanta quietud al dormir solo se veía en él cuando enfermaba o cuando estaba muy triste. La imagen que ofrecía a los ojos de Zoro era desalentadora, por decir lo mínimo.

Se acercó a su lado, y aunque lamentaba sacarlo de su sueño –se veía muy tranquilo, para variar- le puso una mano en el pecho y lo movió ligeramente.

Los párpados cerrados de Luffy temblaron un poco antes de que los abriera, lenta y pesadamente. Finalmente pudieron enfocar a Zoro, y al hacerlo volvió a la realidad de una manera tan abrupta que se incorporó de golpe, formando un ángulo recto con su espalda y la cama. Zoro le puso una mano en el hombro para mantenerlo donde estaba.

-Tranquilo, Luffy, escúchame.

-¡Ace!

-Ace está bien, Ussop se está comunicando con sus contactos para asegurarse de que lo de la sentencia es real –Luffy abrió mucho sus ojos, y finalmente volteó su mirada al suelo, como si repentinamente se diera cuenta de algo. Era verdad. Lo comprendía; nunca debía confiar en ese gobierno, en que lo que dijeran fuera verdad. Volvió a mirar a Zoro.

-Está encerrado. Sigue encerrado allí y es culpa mía.

-Claro que no. Tú sabes que no es tu culpa- trató de reconfortarlo, pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo, y cuando al fin encontró algunas buenas, su tono sonó descortés y desconsiderado, como siempre.

-Pero si yo…si yo fuera…

-Cállate- le dijo una vez más, con firmeza-. Escucha, yo lo veo así: no puedes ponerte en evidencia, para cómo van las cosas. Sin ti ésta división se iría al demonio y solo meterías a Dragon en problemas y también a Ace. Cualquier golpe que demos debería ser muy bien planeado.

Luffy contuvo las lágrimas. Lo que Zoro decía era verdad pero…Ace era su hermano. Su corazón dolía de solo pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo. Sabía que Zoro tenía razón, pero simplemente rogaba porque hubiera una forma, que hubiera una salida.

-Por otro lado, Ace es tu hermano y estás en tu legítimo derecho de ir en su ayuda si lo crees necesario. Tal vez no sea lo más sensato pero puede que desde tu perspectiva sea lo correcto, y estoy tratando de ponerme en tu lugar. Sin importar lo que decidas yo te apoyaré, como siempre- repuso el espadachín después de un momento- si crees que vale la pena jugártela por Ace, aquí me tienes.

Luffy sintió su mano en el hombro y la sinceridad en sus palabras. Zoro hablaba con la verdad. Él lo sabía, nunca lo dejaría solo porque su lealtad estaba con él.

Lo pensó y lo consideró, aunque era realmente raro que de hecho lo hiciera. No estaban muy fuertes en ese momento y tal como le había dicho a su hermano, hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de su papá. Sabía que a estas alturas, cualquier paso en falso podría arruinar los planes que apenas estaban tomando algo de forma. La decisión fue difícil.

Miró a Zoro.

-¿Hablaste con las chicas?

-Solo me encontré con una de ellas. Acordamos en que las veríamos hoy en la noche, claro, si estás interesado.

Después de unos segundos de profundo silencio, Luffy asintió.

-Las veremos.

Zoro bufó mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, y justo en ese momento el estómago de Luffy rugió como pocas veces. Él sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No he comido nada desde ayer- aclaró, ahora sonriente. Zoro rodó los ojos y le sonrió.

-Iré a ver si cejas ya tiene algo para que almuerces. Mientras tanto, descansa un poco más, ¿quieres?

.

.

.

La inmaculada cocina era quizás el lugar más vivo de esa casa. Sanji se la pasaba allí casi todo el día haciendo lo que más amaba hacer en esta y en cualquier otra vida: cocinar, cocinar y cocinar más. A veces –muy pocas- para halagar el paladar de sus amigo(mayor parte del tiempo cocinaba solo para mantenerlos alimentados), a veces para impresionar a alguna de sus compañeras de trabajo y a veces simplemente para distraer las constantes tensiones que se ceñían sobre él.

Esta vez estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo al carajo.

-No entiendo por qué estás tan nervioso- comentó Zoro, luego de haberse agachado un poco para esquivar ágilmente una sartén con aceite hirviendo que pasó volando justo sobre su cabeza cuando entraba. Sanji apretó los dientes.

-No estoy nervioso. Fuera de mi cocina.

-Estás muy alterado. Quizás si por una vez en la vida me dices lo que…

-¡Cierra la boca, no estoy alterado!- gritó e hizo amago de aventarle la cuchara que traía en la mano, pero se contuvo. Zoro levantó una ceja y estuvo a punto de reírse de él pero tuvo el buen tino de aguantar las ganas de hacerlo- Idiota-terminó diciendo Sanji mientras caminaba por la sartén que seguía en el suelo atrás de Zoro. Se incorporó de golpe y lo miró a la cara-. De pronto tú tienes la solución a todo, ¿No? ¿Vienes a confortarme un poco, ya que terminaste con Luffy?

-En realidad no. Solo vine a preguntarte si ya había algo de comer, Luffy está hambriento.

-Aún no. Ve y dile que no empiece a molestar, la comida estará _cuando tenga que estar_.

Zoro suspiró y rodó los ojos. Iba a caminar a su habitación cuando vio de reojo que Sanji se daba la vuelta y se recargaba en la orilla de la encimera donde había estado cortando unos vegetales, y suspiraba.

-Nunca lo había visto así- dijo de pronto, como si de un momento a otro estuviera dispuesto a darle a Zoro una explicación que él nunca había pedido, después de todo-. No tenía idea de que fuera tan fuerte. Me soltó un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Casi me noquea.

Fue entonces que Zoro se percató de que la mejilla de Sanji estaba ligeramente roja e hinchada. No hizo comentario alguno, hasta que él mismo comenzó a reír al tiempo que arrojaba un pedazo de papel al basurero que estaba a un lado de él, y Zoro percibió un aroma como a medicina.

-Es para dar lástima. Tenerle miedo a ese chiquillo.

-No es tan niño, Sanji. Y tú sabes bien las que ha pasado para ser así de fuerte.

-¡Te dije que te callaras, idiota! ¡Ahora sí, fuera de mi cocina!- le soltó nuevamente y Zoro, rodando los ojos una vez más, le hizo caso.

.

.

.

Era más que evidente cómo el estado de ánimo de Luffy podía afectar a todos los habitantes de esa casa. Zoro comprendía muy bien el sentir de Sanji, pero a su parecer, no tenía que alterarse tanto, ya que prácticamente cualquier cosa que hiciera podía alterar a sus aún más sensibles compañeros Chopper, Ussop y Brook. Claro que Sanji, con lo sensibelero que podría ser, muchas veces no tomaba esas cosas en cuenta.

Para Zoro a veces representaba una gran carga tener que ser siempre el punto de apoyo de la banda, la personificación de la ecuanimidad. Todos, consciente o inconscientemente lo veían así. Si Luffy era el timón del barco, Zoro era la vela principal o el mástil.

Se podría esperar que por ser los mayores Franky y Brook pudieran guardar más la compostura y la ecuanimidad en aquellas situaciones, pero el hecho era que a pesar de que en muchas oportunidades habían sido capaces de mostrarlo, era un tanto difícil tratar con Luffy de la manera en que Zoro lo hacía.

.

.

.

Franky descifró las coordenadas de la nota que Zoro le dio. No pudo evitar levantar una ceja cuando vio el número de teléfono anotado al reverso de dicha nota. Zoro se la quitó de las manos antes de que dijera algo más.

-No es tu asunto- espetó agresivamente, pero lejos de ofenderse, Franky le sonrió con expresión conocedora.

-Entonces me imagino que algo bueno salió de tu pequeña misión, ¿he?

-…-

-¿Qué tan sexy está?

Zoro se puso rojo y sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas con la pregunta.

-¡Que no es tu jodido asunto, idiota!

Franky comenzó a reír con mucha fuerza debido a la reacción de Zoro, que decidió salir de allí mientras todavía le quedara algo de calma dentro del cuerpo.

Sus compañeros no hacían mucho ruido. Después del almuerzo Chopper, Ussop y Luffy solían jugar un rato, o platicar, y luego tomar una siesta. Pero considerando el estado de ánimo de Luffy, lo más probable era que ni siquiera se les ocurriera tratar de jugar.

Cuando se asomó a la habitación de Chopper, sin embargo, le sorprendió encontrar a los tres dormidos profundamente, tirados en el suelo.

Supuso que sencillamente había situaciones en las que él no tenía mucho que hacer con respecto a Luffy. Es decir, podía comprenderlo, confortarlo, ponerlo en perspectiva en la mayoría de las situaciones, pero ciertamente no podía convivir con él ni agotar sus energías de la manera en que lo hacían Ussop y Chopper. Ellos podían jugar con él, contarle historias, correr a su ritmo, encontrar divertidas las mismas cosas. Y eso, lo quisiera o no, hacía sentir feliz a Zoro.

.

.

.

Las 7 de la noche y ellos ya estaban listos para ir al lugar. Por lo que Franky pudo encontrar, irían a una especie de guarida subterránea. Podía visualizar la ubicación en el mapa, sin embargo ninguna cámara del gobierno de las que él tenía interferidas llegaban a ese lugar y de hecho en los mapas no estaba registrado, era como si no existiera, al menos legalmente, así era.

Se lo expuso a sus compañeros y esperó a oír sus opiniones. La idea atemorizaba ligeramente a Ussop, pero tanto Brook como Sanji y Zoro parecían estar de acuerdo en ir. Chopper había decidido confiar en lo que decidieran sus compañeros y finalmente solo faltaba la decisión de Luffy. Él ya le había dicho a Zoro que irían, pero había que ver si era prudente ir a ese lugar conociendo sus extrañas circunstancias.

La prudencia nunca fue el fuerte de Luffy, así que desde un principio pareció más que obvia su respuesta. En menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraban en camino.

El lugar no estaba demasiado lejos. Fueron caminando. La única dificultad era que según la nota tenían que tomar caminos separados para llegar allí. La mujer les había dado también coordenadas de algunos lugares que podían usar como entrada para llegar al lugar, de modo que Franky les explicó a sus amigos cómo llegar allí.

Sanji iría con Chopper. Zoro iría con Ussop y Franky tomaría un camino con Brook y Luffy.

Al cabo de un rato de recorrer diferentes caminos, callejones y escabullirse dentro de uno que otro edificio para camuflajearse un poco, Ussop, que iba guiado con un mapa proporcionado por Franky, encontró en el suelo de un callejón una alcantarilla.

-Aquí es- le indicó a Zoro. Levantó la vista y señaló un punto en la oscuridad-Ve. Esa cámara está apagada. Podemos entrar por aquí.

Zoro asintió y se agachó para abrir la alcantarilla. Ussop se inclinó un poco y sacó una lámpara que había entre sus cosas para inspeccionar dentro.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me está dando mi enfermedad de "no-puedo-entrar-en-alcantarillas-oscuras-a-altas-horas-de-la-noche".

-¿Altas horas? Ussop, ni siquiera ha oscurecido aún. Mira, podemos bajar por esa escalera. Ahora baja- esto último Zoro lo dijo en un tono que sonaba tan serio como amenazante. Ussop contuvo el aire, sabía que cuando Zoro hablaba en ese tono no cabía ninguna réplica. Sobre todo cuando traía sus espadas amarradas firmemente a su cintura como en ese mismo instante.

Un poco tembloroso, se sujetó de la orilla de la alcantarilla y comenzó a bajar por los delgados tubos que hacían las veces de escaleras. Sus brazos se sentían como mantequilla, y se quedó estancado en su lugar un par de veces, pero después de unos cinco minutos de descender finalmente se encontró en el suelo, lo cual le ayudó a respirar tranquilo. Atrás de él, Zoro también llegó al piso y pudieron inspeccionar el lugar.

No era, como habían pensado en un principio, una enorme red de desechos subterránea, sino que parecían más bien restos de una ciudad sobre la que se había construido la ciudad donde ellos vivían ahora. Parecía un enorme túnel que, según el mapa, los llevaría a encontrar a sus compañeros y posteriormente a las mujeres que querían negociar con Luffy.

Ussop tomó su celular y le marcó a Franky.

-Estamos bajo la alcantarilla- Zoro le escuchó decir al teléfono y aguardar un momento, recibiendo instrucciones- bien. Sí, entonces nos vemos allí.

Volteó hacia Zoro.

-Ya tiene nuestra ubicación, solo faltamos nosotros. Tenemos que caminar hacia allá- señaló el túnel que se extendía a la derecha- no tardaremos más de dos minutos, según Franky.

Zoro asintió, y ya que Ussop mostró algo de miedo otra vez, suspiró y le quitó la lámpara para seguir él adelante, claro, permitiendo que su compañero necesariamente lo corrigiera de vez en cuando para que no se equivocara en el camino.

El túnel por el que iban se fue estrechando, pero conforme esto pasaba, comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas luces alrededor que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más fuertes, de manera que al cabo de unos segundos Zoro no necesitó más la lámpara para caminar. Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía una entrada, y al atravesarla, la luz se volvió mucho más clara aún.

Habían entrado a una especie de estancia, que aún tenía toda la pinta de ser subterránea: parecía una cueva, la madriguera de un conejo, pero estaba tan bien iluminada que daba la sensación de que alguien vivía allí.

Además, por todas partes había muebles viejos, pero todos acomodados y limpios como si alguien los usara más o menos regularmente.

En el centro de la estancia, Luffy, Franky y Sanji estaban sentados en un enorme sillón de tres sitios, Chopper estaba medio recostado en uno de los descansabrazos y finalmente Brook estaba sentado en otro sillón individual, afinando abstraído su violín.

-Vaya, hasta que llegan- expresó Sanji queriendo ser mordaz, pero luego de la escenita de esa mañana no logró convencer a Zoro.

-Nos quedan quince minutos antes de que lleguen las damas- observó Franky, una vez que Ussop y Zoro tomaron asiento en un enorme cojín y en el suelo, respectivamente- ¿Hay algo que debas decirnos acerca de esas mujeres, Zoro?

Zoro suspiró.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que deben estar teniendo algún problema como para que consideren hacer una alianza con nosotros. Aunque…son buenas estrategas, debo admitir- y la sonrisa que se permitió para sí mismo en seguida fue interpretada por Sanji, solo que ambos se guardaron sus palabras para oír hablar a Luffy.

-A mí no me importaría que se unieran- dijo, con su característica simpleza- siempre que nos ayuden y no traten de hacernos daño alguno.

-¿Qué daño nos pueden hacer?- preguntó Zoro, en un tono bastante burlón-son solo un grupo de mujeres.

-Oh, vamos, tú mismo dijiste que eran buenas- protestó Ussop- tampoco podemos confiarnos.

-Espero que sean agradables- comentó Chopper con timidez.

-Todas las mujeres son agradables, Chooper- corrigió Sanji, entrado en modo de Mr. Prince-todas son hermosas, delicadas y suaves. Hasta el hombre más fuerte de este mundo se encuentra indefenso bajo la influencia de sus encantos y…

-¡Deja de soñar despierto, cejillas!

-¿Qué me dices, lechuga parlante?

-¡Lo que oíste, príncipe de los idiotas!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sanji y Zoro se enredaron en una de sus más que familiares peleas. Lo mismo volaban patadas que sablazos, y esto ya era algo tan habitual que los demás no hacían mucho por calmarlos ni separarlos, más bien veían la situación desarrollarse con algo de aburrimiento.

El desastre duró unos minutos hasta que llegaron a ellos los ruidos de los pasos de lo que les pareció un grupo bastante grande de gente.

De uno de los túneles que desembocaban en esa estancia salieron varias mujeres en dirección a ellos. La más joven tendría 18 años, la mayor, unos 25. Todas iban vestidas con ropas muy comunes, nadie hubiera pensado nada sospechoso de ellas al verlas en la calle o trabajando o en la escuela.

Entre ellas, un grupo se distinguía por ir al frente, un poco separadas de las demás. Simplemente llamaban la atención, y todas eran muy lindas, tanto que Sanji hubiera muerto de un infarto si Chopper no hubiera estado allí para tranquilizarlo. Zoro pudo distinguir entre el grupo que formaban las últimas mujeres a Robin, quien iba caminando al lado derecho de la que iba en el centro, una pelirroja que debía ser de la edad de Luffy. Del otro lado de la pelirroja había una mujer morena de cabello azul y un poco más atrás otra chica que también tenía el pelo azul, pero la piel muy blanca. Finalmente se detuvieron ante ellos y Luffy tuvo la sensación de que debía ponerse al frente.

-¿Tú eres Luffy?-preguntó la pelirroja sin un atisbo de diplomacia, y la ansiedad que mostraban sus palabras puso alerta a Zoro.

-Sí. Soy yo.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Nami y soy la líder de este grupo. Necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas- echó una mirada sobre ellos con cierta desconfianza plasmada en su rostro- pero me gustaría que fuera en privado.

Luffy en cambio, sin desconfianza alguna, asintió.

-Como quieras.

-Bien, por aquí hay un lugar, acompáñame- se acercó a él y se tomó de su brazo. Ella lo guio y los vieron instalarse en un lugar alejado donde también había espacio para sentarse. Ella se sentó frente a él y al parecer comenzó a hablar de manera muy seria.

Los demás no pudieron prestar mayor atención porque en seguida las demás mujeres se acercaron a ellos. La de piel clara se acercó y sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Vivi, mucho gusto. Ellas son mis compañeras, Nojiko, hermana de Nami, y Robin.

Las aludidas saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza, y antes de que Vivi continuara su presentación, Robin miró a Zoro.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Zoro asintió, un poco turbado. Era evidente que Sanji no esperaba esto, y se sintió algo celoso de que le pusieran atención a Zoro antes que a él, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque casi en seguida las demás mujeres comenzaron a moverse.

-Vengan, de éste lado les serviremos la cena.

.

.

.

Sin duda esas mujeres eran grandes anfitrionas. La comida iba y venía y Sanji estaba fascinado con el sabor de todas aquellas delicias, pero sobre todo por todas esas encantadoras mujeres que estaban a su alrededor. Los demás estaban disfrutando la comida mientras lanzaban una ojeada al otro lado de aquella enorme y extraña catacumba, donde aún se veía que Luffy y Nami conversaban. A él también le habían llevado de comer, y advertidas por Ussop momentos antes, las mujeres le proveyeron de cantidades exageradas de comida que el joven líder consumía sin pestañear.

Zoro supuso que aquello significaba que tenían nuevas aliadas. Luffy solía tener un buen olfato con las personas y Zoro sabía que aquella no sería la excepción. Todo iba bien, al parecer, y en realidad a él no le molestaba que la división creciera siempre que el grupo principal se mantuviera entero e intacto.

No bien había terminado de comer y de procesar sus pensamientos, cuando lo distrajo un movimiento a su lado. Robin estaba en cuclillas a lado de él, y le habló con la voz realmente baja, como si no quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta de qué estaban hablando.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, y Zoro echó una mirada a su alrededor. Sanji estaba baboseando con cada mujer que le pasaba enfrente, Chopper y Ussop se divertían conversando con la que se había presentado como Vivi, Franky conversaba con la otra chica y Brook les mostraba a un grupo de mujeres que se habían acercado a él sus habilidades para tocar el violín. Suponiendo que nadie extrañaría su presencia, Zoro se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguir a la mujer.

Ella le tomó la mano mientras comenzaban a caminar y lo guio hacia uno de los túneles que se comunicaban con la estancia.

-Por aquí. Ven, no te retrases, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Confía en mí.

Continuaron por el mismo túnel por un par de minutos y luego este comenzó a descender un poco, para finalmente salir a un espacio mucho más grande. El techo quedaba mucho más arriba que en el lugar donde les habían servido la cena, era tan amplio que casi parecía ser un lugar al aire libre. Había unas pocas lámparas en los alrededores que evitaban que el lugar estuviera total oscuridad pero aun así estaba bastante en penumbras. Corrientes de aire entraban por los túneles, de manera que no era caluroso ni daba sensación de encierro.

Robin continuó caminando y finalmente llegaron a una parte que Zoro no hubiera podido definir de otra forma que como una pequeña colina.

-Vamos, hay que subir- le soltó la mano y comenzó a caminar sin mucha dificultad hacia arriba. Finalmente llegó a la parte más alta y allí tomó asiento graciosamente. Zoro, aún sin saber exactamente qué estaban haciendo allí, se sentó a su lado.

-¿No es una gran vista?- preguntó ella bromeando, pues desde allí lo único visible era el resto del lugar y las distintas entradas a los túneles. Zoro asintió sin muchas ganas- Mira hacia arriba.

En el momento en que Zoro lo hizo casi se va de espaldas. En el techo había comenzado a brillar unas pocas y pequeñas luces, que dada la oscuridad daban la ilusión de ser estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

-Es…- carraspeó un poco- interesante- luego volvió a bajar la mirada, esperando a que ella lo dejara ir. Ciertamente, no sabía qué decir, pero algo extraño le comenzó a picotear en el pecho.

Nunca había visto un cielo estrellado por la noche. Lo había visto en imágenes, en grabaciones de las cápsulas que el gobierno mandaba de vez en cuando al espacio.

Pero si por la noche se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación no podía ver más allá que el cielo perpetuamente negro.

-El aire está tan contaminado siempre que es probable que no quede una persona viva que recuerde haber visto un cielo nocturno con sus propios ojos- habló ella de nuevo, como si hubiera de alguna manera leído su mente y comenzado a hablar desde allí- nosotros tenemos nuestra propia versión. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, supongo.

-Eres tímido.

-No lo soy.

La ligera risa resonó junto con una pequeña corriente de aire, y Zoro se permitió a sí mismo sonreír un poco. No estaba mal.

Miraron el techo por unos momentos más hasta que Robin volvió a hablar, sin mirarlo.

-Dime…. ¿tienes alguna fantasía?

Volteó a verla, sin saber qué contestar pues no comprendía exactamente a qué se refería. Ella lo miró y debió notar su confusión porque en seguida se apresuró a aclararse:

-Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna cosa que quisieras hacer con alguien alguna vez? ¿Cómo…besarte en un parque o en el cine?

-¡Claro que no! Sabes que eso está prohibido.

-Bueno, no pensé que te importaran tanto las leyes, después de todo estás aquí.

Zoro lanzó un bufido mientras jalaba sus piernas hacia él. Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y respiró profundamente.

-Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. No atraparon a Luffy junto con Ace y eso fue casi un milagro, sé que no puedo arriesgarme, no debo hacerlo.

-Vaya, entonces ¿te sientes responsable?

-Tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo al menos hasta el momento en que debamos actuar. Tenemos empleos y hacemos todo lo que tenemos que hacer y eso es todo lo que el gobierno quiere saber de nosotros por el momento.

-¿Por qué siempre hablas en plural?

-Porque mis compañeros y yo somos un equipo y sabemos que lo que haga uno afectará necesariamente a los demás.

Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Ella volvió su vista al cie….al techo, una vez más.

-Pero te estoy preguntando por ti. ¿No te gustaría hacer algo así alguna vez?

Y Zoro tuvo que preguntarse si Robin se refería a hacer algo con ella. Al final tuvo que negar secamente, pues no se le ocurría nada.

-¿Cómo se encuentran tus compañeros? Vi las noticias esta mañana. Me preocupó la reacción que pudiera tener Luffy con lo de Ace.

-¿Cómo sabes de Luffy y Ace?- preguntó él con algunas luces de alerta encendiéndose en su cabeza. La miró severamente, pero ella se conservó tranquilamente. Parecía que todo el tiempo tenía la sangre y la cabeza suficientemente frías para actuar.

-Es mi trabajo. No iba a traer a mis amigas a ver a un grupo de completos desconocidos, ¿no crees? Yo también tengo responsabilidades, igual que tú.

Zoro permaneció en silencio, preguntándose qué tanto sabría realmente ella, y si valía la pena continuar así, siguiéndole la corriente. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que en las dos ocasiones que se habían visto, no había notado en ella una sola nota de disgusto, apenas una pequeña nota de incomodidad la noche anterior en aquella habitación. Eso no ayudaba a hacer que se sintiera un poco menos desconfiado hacia ella. Le gustaba, sí, bastante, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a su comportamiento, no tenía idea de qué podía esperar de ella o a qué se estaba enfrentando.

-Bien, si no quieres decirme entonces yo te hablaré de mis amigas- resolvió entonces la morena, sacándolo de sus reflexiones y sonriendo con la misma tranquilidad de siempre- La pelirroja que se fue con Luffy se llama Nami. Ella y la chica morena de pelo azul, Nojiko, son hermanas. Ellas formaron primero nuestro grupo y al principio solo robaban para comer. Son parte de un sector muy pobre pero se las arreglaron para sobrevivir solas desde que su madre murió cuando eran muy pequeñas. Vivi es el caso contrario. Las conoció hace unos años, y ella es parte de una de las familias más poderosas de este país, los Nefertari.

Zoro levantó los ojos casi sin querer. Había escuchado ese apellido, Nefertari Cobra era uno de los hombres más ricos y de mayor influencia en la política. Había oído que tenía una hija, lo más probable era que fuera…

-Cobra san es un buen hombre, pero las exigencias de su posición lo alejaron un poco de su hija. Además Vivi tiene muchos pretendientes que solo la buscan por su posición. Ella juega el papel de la niña rica y mimada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero está totalmente a favor de nuestra causa y ya han sido varias veces las que se arriesga por Nami o por Nojiko. Como dije, ellas al principio solo robaban para comer y Vivi se les unió casi por diversión, pero fueron llegando otras chicas y nuestras metas se movieron en otras direcciones. Nos hemos llevado por delante a varios funcionarios corruptos y hemos violado los sistemas de vigilancia más de una vez. Este lugar es la prueba, es como nuestro centro de operaciones.

-Son más hábiles de lo que creí.

-Sin duda mucho más.

-¿Cuál es su nuevo camino, entonces?

Robin respiró profundo y suspiró. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar Zoro al mirarla, ella dejó que una intensidad desconocida tomara posesión de sus ojos y se dirigiera hacia él. Había algo en su mirada entre la preocupación y la tristeza que llamó su atención.

-Ese es el problema. El camino que empezamos a seguir era el de escapar.

Zoro no supo que contestar pero pronto vio que no sería necesario hacerlo, pues le daba la impresión de que ella estaba pensando qué iba a decirle a continuación así que esperó con paciencia, hasta que ella se decidió a abrir de nuevo los labios.

-Lo intentamos una vez. Casi nos descubren. A raíz de eso, varias se separaron de nosotras y algunas incluso desaparecieron por completo. Nami comenzó a temer mucho por la seguridad de las que quedan y por supuesto, por ella misma. Cada día se va una o dos más pero eso no es tan malo, lo malo es el riesgo que corren todas contra el gobierno. Por eso Nami decidió pedir la ayuda de Luffy y de todos ustedes, ya no podemos estar solas en esto.

-No creo que se encuentren en tanto peligro- fue la única respuesta que pudo formular, una realmente vacía, sin emoción alguna que saliera junto con su voz porque realmente no sabía que era lo que podía decir en ese caso. Ella sin duda lo notó, porque lo miró con el mismo vacío que él sabía que se reflejaba en su propia mirada.

-No. Juntas somos igual de poderosas que ustedes, de eso estoy más que segura. Pero ustedes tienen la protección de Dragon y eso es algo bastante invaluable.

Zoro volvió a quedarse en silencio. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Ya me hablaste de tus amigas- comentó con algo de timidez, mirando sus rodillas- ¿Tú de dónde saliste?

Robin se estiró. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo para inclinarse un poco hacia atrás y continuó mirando al _cielo_, daba la impresión de que lo encontraba fascinante pues en todo lo que llevaban allí casi no había hecho otra cosa. Luego comenzó a hablar, y su voz cambió a una ligeramente nostálgica, pero al mismo tiempo, hablando como si lo que fuera a decir careciera de importancia, como si fuera una historia muy común.

-Bueno, mi mamá murió cuando tenía 8 años- Zoro dirigió su vista de golpe hacia ella otra vez-, desde entonces quedé bajo la custodia del gobierno y comencé a formar parte de La Élite, como ella.

-Espera…espera un segundo, ¿La Élite? ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó él, algo alarmado. Robin lo miró y le sonrió, como si esperara justo esa reacción de su parte.

-Sí. Debes habernos visto en la televisión o en alguna parte.

-Claro que sí. Pero es….- le fue difícil encontrar la palabra- ¡Absurdo!, ¿por qué alguien de la Élite estaría con un grupo de chicas que roban y se meten con el gobierno?- la situación no se tornaba ni un poco más tranquila para Zoro-, si se supone que ustedes tienen todo tipo de beneficios, viven bien y son respetados...

-Bueno, no todo es así siempre. Tengo mis motivos para estar aquí, y a decir verdad, tú no me has dicho mucho de ti mismo tampoco- levantó una ceja con aire triunfante-, hasta que no lo hagas no pienso darte más explicaciones.

Se sonrojó y no pudo evitarlo, pero la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de sincerarse de ningún modo con ella, tal era la sensación que le dejaba. Sentía, tal vez equivocadamente, que tenía qe mantenerse a la defensiva porque esa mujer estaba hecha de una pasta completamente diferente a la que él había imaginado en un principio. Tener su mirada encima, expectante…lo hacía perder por completo cualquier capacidad de hilar una frase coherente hacia ella.

¿Podría por una vez en la vida hablar de manera sincera con alguien acerca de sí mismo? ¿O simplemente –como siempre- se olvidaría de cualquier intento y simplemente guardaría silencio?

Ella no le dio tiempo de contestar pues nuevamente, Zoro ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho, regresó su vista hacia el techo y pareció perderse en la ensoñación.

-Lo diseñaron Nojiko y Vivi. Un poco de mecánica, un poco de electricidad y un poco de programación. Todos son pequeños focos montados en una base con movimiento, controlada por una computadora que a su vez Nami y yo conseguimos utilizar para hackear los sistemas astronómicos y meteorológicos del gobierno. Todas esas luces tienen la colocación que un satélite capta desde el espacio y se mueven conforme pasan los días. En resumen,- acortó mientras Zoro miraba el techo de nuevo, impresionado- así se vería el cielo nocturno si hubiera una forma de disipar las nubes.

Zoro volvió a voltear hacia arriba, ahora, mucho más interesado en el techo estrellado.

-Increíble.

-No tanto. Con la tecnología y la información adecuadas se pueden hacer muchas cosas. Lástima que últimamente, allá arriba solo piensen en conquistar más territorios.

Zoro se encogió de hombros. En realidad no sabía mucho de eso. Nadie sabía más que lo básico para vivir. Si ellos sabían un poco más era porque tenían sus métodos, pero aún muchas cosas quedaban en la oscuridad, ya fuera porque no podían encontrarlas o simplemente porque no era lo que ellos necesitaban saber, según el momento. No le sorprendía que ella supiera, pues parecía saberlo todo.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi fantasía?- preguntó ella cambiando abruptamente de tema mientras volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa dulce. Zoro asintió sin hacer ninguna muestra de mayor interés. La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

-Bien, recuéstate.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oh, no me mires así-ella rio con más ganas que nunca y a Zoro le pareció que era la primera vez que lo hacía, al menos genuinamente. Eso no cambiaba que se le hubiera erizado la piel cuando escuchó lo que ella quería que hiciera-, prometo que no haré nada raro. Solo recuéstate.

Zoro frunció un poco el ceño, pero pronto se relajó y se dejó caer hacia atrás lentamente. Miró de reojo que ella hacía lo mismo, pero no quiso voltear su cara hacia ella aunque le dio la impresión de que Robin sí lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Pronto sintió el suave roce de unos dedos contra su mano. La mano de Robin estaba fría cuando se sujetó a la suya, pero con el paso de los segundos se fue haciendo más cálida, mientras Zoro no dejaba de ver el techo. Ella dejó de mirarlo, y también dirigió su vista hacia arriba.

-Es todo. Es mi fantasía. Con un cielo real, claro. Algo simple, ¿no crees?

Bastante más de lo que él había pensado.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna manera de mejorarlo?

Zoro no contestó. Pero Robin realmente no se sorprendió cuando sus dedos se enredaron con los suyos firmemente. Mucho mejor que simplemente "tomarse de la mano". En cierto modo, era perfecto. Y lo fue durante los siguientes diez minutos.

.

.

.

Para cuando volvieron a donde estaban los demás, se respiraba una extraña tranquilidad. Luffy ya estaba a la mesa con sus amigos y la mayoría de las chicas se habían ido. Nojiko y Nami conversaban con Vivi tranquilamente. Cuando los vieron llegar hubo varias expresiones, pero sobre todo llamó la atención la de Luffy.

-¡Zoro! ¡Nami y las demás serán nuestras nakamas ahora!

El joven se veía más que entusiasmado. Lucía muy feliz, más de lo que cualquiera de ellos recordaba haberlo visto últimamente. Zoro le sonrió.

-Bien, capitán.

Y por suerte nadie preguntó dónde habían estado, porque ciertamente no hubiera sabido qué contestar. Porque para ser sinceros, Zoro no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre él y Robin.

No debía ser muy tarde aún, pero quedaron en tener pronto alguna reunión y cada quien se fue por su lado.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al departamento que compartían, Nami no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad.

-Así que ese es Zoro, ¿eh? nada mal- le guiñó el ojo. Robin se sintió satisfecha-, y dime, ¿es definitivo? ¿Lo elegiste…en serio?

-Aún no lo sé. Me gusta, no voy a negarlo, pero no sé si pueda…

Nojiko se acercó y le alcanzó una taza de café que llevaba desde la cocina.

-Te preguntarán. Y él ya no podrá mantener el "bajo perfil" que quiere.

Robin le dio un pequeño sorbo y suspiró.

-Lo sé. No debería meterlo en esto, pero no lo pude evitar- sonrió- es demasiado interesante.

Nami rodó los ojos, divertida, pero en seguida se volvió a sentir una presión muy fuerte en el ambiente.

-Espero que podamos escapar antes de que la cosa se ponga seria- agregó Vivi, que también venía desde la cocina. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y apagó la televisión, que solo estaba haciendo un ruido molesto e innecesario- fue duro que las demás se fueran. No entiendo su decisión, fue tan repentino.

Después de que Nami y Luffy acordaran su alianza, las chicas habían anunciado que ellas ya no formarían parte del grupo. Una cosa era hacer robos menores en la ciudad y otra muy distinta era relacionarse directamente con los revolucionarios. Nami no dijo nada, ni Nojiko ni Vivi. Pero sí fue un golpe y tuvieron que esperar a volver al departamento para explicárselo a Robin. A ella no le sorprendió nada, pues era notorio- muy notorio- para ella, quienes tenían lo que hacía falta, y quienes no.

-Es lo mejor- dijo, sin darle mucha importancia- en adelante podríamos enfrentarnos a cosas peores que hasta ahora y ellas simplemente…no podemos esperar que sean tan fuertes como nosotras. No están al nivel.

Era un poco triste, pero era verdad.

Nami fue la primera en irse a dormir, luego Nojiko y por último Vivi. Robin se quedó hasta tarde leyendo. En la mañana tendría que salir muy temprano pero no le importó. Porque siempre lo hacía. Y las cosas siempre le salían bien.

Se creía sola, pero Vivi se asomó por última vez a donde ella estaba.

-Deberías renunciar. Te presionan demasiado. Me da miedo que puedan hacerte algo alguna vez.

Robin volteó a mirar a su amiga, y le sonrió, agradecida por su preocupación. Vivi permanecía parada en la puerta de la sala y a Robin le dio la impresión de que realmente nunca se había ido a dormir.

-Lo haré en algún momento, pero mientras tanto debo resistir, por todas. Falta poco, no te preocupes.

-Pero si mientras tanto te hicieran algo…

-Nada puede ser peor que lo que me han hecho hasta ahora.

Vivi suspiró y se dio la vuelta, para volver a su cuarto. Robin cerró su libro y lo dejó donde estaba luego de un intento muy infructuoso de continuar con su lectura.

Se acercó a una ventana y a través de ella vio el paisaje de la ciudad. Se le ocurrió que Zoro jamás imaginaría lo mucho que ella lo comprendía, pues prácticamente estaban puestos en la misma situación dentro de sus correspondientes grupos. Al menos él no tenía que lidiar también con las responsabilidades y la presión de ser parte de un grupo tan exclusivo como _La Élite_. Muchos beneficios, sí, pero a costa de mucho dolor sin duda.

Una vez más sus ojos repararon en el cielo y le pareció más gris y nublado que nunca. Se preguntó si Zoro tendría curiosidad, después de lo que le había mostrado, de ver el cielo nocturno esa noche antes de ir a dormir y tratar, como ella intentaba ahora, de descifrar cuál era más falso, el que tenían ellas en su escondite o el que podía ver desde su ventana.

_Continuará_

_Siempre me ha gustado mucho la relación que tiene Zoro con Luffy y Sanji. Muchos seguidores de ZoRo ven a Chopper como un "hijo" de Zoro y Robin, y a mí también me gusta la idea, pero en términos de amistad creo que el Trio Monstruoso es sagrado. También me gustaría escribir algo con Chopper, ¿por qué no?, es muy tierno n.n_

_Bien, muchas gracias por prestarme un poco de su tiempo para leer. Se agradecen todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, etc._

_Saludos y hasta pronto (espero)!_

_Aoshika October_


	3. Pruebas, canciones y katanas

_Hola! Planeaba publicar este capítulo el viernes porque salí de viaje y hasta ahora tengo internet para publicar. Han sido un par de días bastante pesados._

_Como siempre, One Piece no me pertenece a mí, sino a Oda sama (*-*) yo solo hago la trama de este fic._

**Free World Now**

**Capítulo 3: Pruebas, canciones y katanas.**

Eran las 5 en punto cuando el taxi pasó por ella. Ni rastro había aún de la luz artificial que pretendía imitar al sol, como tantos otros días al amanecer. No era como si fuera distinto que en otras ocasiones. Siempre era así, era de los días en que tenía más trabajo y estaba como siempre, más que lista para hacerse cargo.

¿Tenía otra opción?

El taxi la condujo al edificio blanco y frío aunque no diferente de casi todos los que había en la ciudad. Ella bajó allí y después de echar un vistazo hacia arriba, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior donde fue recibida por muchas caras sonrientes y vacías.

Una mujer de su edad le extendió un fajo de papeles y le dio la bienvenida.

-Ya sabes qué hacer. Que tengas un gran día- le sonrió para después alejarse caminando con rumbo desconocido. Robin inclinó la cabeza aceptando amablemente después de pensar que el rostro de esa mujer se le hacía completamente desconocido, lo cual no le sorprendía, y luego se alejó de allí también buscando alguna oficina vacía donde llenar la documentación.

Tardó poco más de una hora pero al fin terminó. Los cuestionarios se volvían cada vez más difíciles y largos, y esto ella lo entendía como una señal de que había miedo y sospecha en el ambiente, y tenía que ser bastante para que se tomaran tantas molestias en elaborar los cuestionarios aún más intrincados de lo que habían sido antes. Cualquiera que no fuera tan inteligente como ella hubiera caído enseguida pero no tuvo ningún problema en concluirlo y revisar satisfecha tu trabajo.

La puerta de la oficina donde se encontraba se abrió abruptamente.

-Buenos días, Robin san- la saludó burlonamente un hombre de cabello color lavanda cuya presencia era ciertamente indeseable para ella.

Iba vestido de blanco, como era reglamentario, pero con cierto mal gusto en su elección de ropas. Se notaba la baja calidad de la tela y esa excesiva ornamentación característica de quienes nunca antes han tenido clase pero les llega dinero de alguna forma abrupta y extraña que no saben cómo gastar. Usaba cadenas de oro y la camisa abierta, aunque para Robin, no tenía nada de qué presumir en cuanto a lo físico. A decir verdad ni siquiera alcanzaría a calificarlo como hombre- últimamente ella tenía estándares bastante altos.

-Buenos días, Spandam- le saludó con una media sonrisa que casi en seguida fue reemplazada por un gesto de disgusto cuando el horrible sujeto se acercó a ella. Robin dio un paso atrás para evitar un acercamiento.

-¿Estás lista para tu prueba de hoy?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa perversa que ella decidió soportar por muy poco tiempo.

-Sí, como siempre. Ahora déjame pasar.

-¿No te gustaría que yo me hiciera cargo? Podríamos ir a alguna parte después, cenar algo, tomar alguna bebida…

Sus dedos hicieron un intento por tocar el brazo de Robin, pero cuando ella lo retiró bruscamente, Spandam la tomó del cuello con dureza y la estrelló contra la pared que estaba atrás.

-Ahora te haces la difícil, ¿Eh?...dicen que hace poco te vieron salir de un hotel con un hombre, ¿es eso cierto…?

No pudo proferir el insulto que tenía preparado pues ella se lo quitó de encima dándole una patada en el estómago, consiguiendo hacer que se tambaleara hacia atrás y la dejara libre.

-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima- le advirtió, recobrando por completo la pose segura e inamovible que siempre ostentaba frente a él, y frente a todos.

-No podrás ocultarlo…- le dijo mientras se arrastraba, tratando de ponerse de meterás en problemas, ¡Recordarás esto, estúpida!

Robin lo ignoró, o al menos lo intentó. Salió de allí dando un portazo para que no se le ocurriera seguirla, y se dirigió a la habitación donde se efectuaría la prueba a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Encontró la habitación y se detuvo un momento ante la puerta tratando de serenarse aunque a simple vista jamás se hubiera dicho que estaba tan alterada.

Finalmente entró allí. Era un cuarto completamente blanco, con luces en las esquinas que bajaban hasta ella. Dejó el fajo de papeles sobre una especie de repisa metálica que desapareció en un compartimiento de la pared casi en seguida. Ella respiró profundo.

Como siempre, se quitó los pantalones, los zapatos y la blusa, y ajustó su ropa interior para que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. Cuando hubo terminado, una voz de mujer llegó a ella.

-Acércate al centro de la habitación- estaba marcada con una cruz pequeña de color negro. Era lo único en ese lugar que no parecía estar perdido en una dimensión distinta.

Ella ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la cámara con la que la veían ni la bocina de donde salía la voz. Como siempre, se estremeció con la sensación fría del lugar. Se paró en el punto indicado, justo al centro del cuarto. Pronto vio una luz color rojo que se dirigió hacia ella.

Sintió el escáner pasar por todo su cuerpo, de abajo hacia arriba y de regreso. El calor la asaltó por apenas unos instantes antes de que terminara.

Escuchó murmullos y luego un silencio completo y abrumador. Pero todo el tiempo su cuerpo permaneció en la misma posición. Sus brazos sueltos a los lados de su cuerpo y su rostro relajado y tranquilo, sin expresión.

Unos instantes después, una brisa fría se sintió atravesar de un lado a otro de la habitación, y después de eso, unas finas gotas cayeron sobre todo su cuerpo. Olían a vainilla.

-A continuación puede pasar a su chequeo médico.

Una puerta se abrió del lado contrario al que ella había entrado.

Respiró profundamente y trató de buscar una forma de deshacer el nudo que tenía en su garganta. Como no funcionó, comenzó a caminar, _fingiendo como siempre, _aunque a cada paso que daba sus piernas se comenzaban a sentir como si fueran gelatina. Tenía la sensación de que esta vez iba a ser todo mucho más incómodo que nunca.

El lejano pensamiento de Zoro llegó a su mente como últimamente le había pasado- aunque apenas llevaba dos o tres días de conocerlo. Dado que esto la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila, trató de mantener su mente en él todo el tiempo que le fue posible durante la siguiente prueba.

.

.

.

Zoro guardó sus katanas en el estuche especial que usaba para ir al dojo. Se secó el cabello con una toalla y con una mano se despidió de los últimos aprendices que quedaban en el lugar. La mayoría se había retirado ya, casi eran las 5 de la tarde y habían estado entrenando por horas.

-Hasta mañana, sensei- se despidió uno de los jóvenes haciendo una inclinación, a lo que Zoro correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Tomó un refresco de una de las máquinas que encontró en su camino y continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta que se encontró fuera del enorme edificio blanco en donde estaba ubicado el dojo. Abrió la lata y comenzó a beber el líquido frío que hizo que sintiera un delicioso estremecimiento al contrastar con el calor exagerado que producía su cuerpo aún después de entrenar.

Apenas se había alejado unos metros cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que se acercaba cada vez más.

-¡Zoro san! ¡Zoro san!

Zoro se no necesitó más que eso para sentirse incómodo, como siempre que escuchaba esa voz. Rodó los ojos, se detuvo y volteó hacia ella.

-Tashigi.

La joven era una ayudante que le habían asignado meses atrás. Había sido alumna de otro dojo por un par de años y después de presentar los exámenes adecuados probó ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser puesta a su lado, con miras de convertirse en un futuro en la dirigente de otro dojo de entrenamiento, como él. Zoro no se había terminado de acostumbrar a su presencia y a decir verdad trataba de evitarla en todo momento mientras le fuera posible, aunque sabía muy bien que eso la hacía enojar, al parecer la afectaba mucho.

-¡Zoro san! ¡Lo hizo de nuevo!- le reclamó una vez que llegó hasta él.  
-¿Qué hice?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Tashigi lucía especialmente enfadada con él esta vez.

-¿Por qué no quiere que yo le ayude con las demostraciones? ¡Siempre termina escogiendo a alguien más para trabajar con usted y a mí me deja a un lado!

-Son ellos los que necesitan aprender, Tashigi- repuso él, aun sabiendo que su respuesta era bastante imprecisa.

-¡Sí, pero si le ayudo será más fácil mostrarles cómo son los movimientos porque yo _sé_ hacerlos!- reclamó, cada vez más exaltada- ¿Usted tiene algo en contra mía? ¿Qué tengo? ¿Es algo que hago mal o…?

-No, haces las cosas muy bien, solo no me siento cómodo trabajando contigo a veces-, le desesperaba su actitud. Sentía que era demasiado frágil (emocionalmente hablando) y su actitud en ese momento era la prueba.

Y como si necesitara mayor demostración, el rostro de Tashigi se ensombreció. Sus hombros cayeron, pero Zoro permaneció impasible.

-Póngame a prueba- propuso ella entonces como alternativa-, le demostraré que puedo trabajar a su ritmo. Haré lo que sea necesario.

Ese no era el plan que tenía Zoro. Lo había estado pensando por algunos días y ahora estaba bastante convencido. No encontró otro modo de decírselo a ella, y además…la diplomacia y el tacto nunca habían sido sus fuertes.

-Pediré que te transfieran a otro dojo lo más pronto posible, no te preocupes.

-¡No!- ella lo sujetó del brazo cuando vio que se iba. Zoro volteó, sorprendido.

Se veía tan mal. Se veía triste. Verdaderamente triste. Zoro nunca había visto a alguien con esa expresión en su rostro. A una mujer, para ser exactos.

-Por favor. No quiero…

Tashigi se detuvo de golpe cuando Zoro le tomó la muñeca firmemente y la hizo soltarle el brazo. Un impulso la obligó a saltar hacia él y a abrazarlo fuertemente. Él se sintió muy extraño cuando Tashigi deslizó su rostro por su pecho mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Zoro estuvo a punto de retirarla pero ella saltó hacia atrás por sí misma, haciendo una expresión de sorpresa que el espadachín no se esperaba.

-Hola, ¿Interrumpo algo?

Volteó solo para encontrarse con Robin, quien los miraba con expresión curiosa.

-Ro…Robin san- Zoro ahora volteó a ver a Tashigi en verdadera confusión. ¿Se conocían? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-Hola, Tashigi. No tenía idea de que conocieras a Zoro.

Tashigi frunció el ceño y cerró los puños. Miró a los ojos a Robin quien solo le devolvía la mirada, tranquila, sonriente, como si fuera totalmente dueña de la situación aunque apenas hacía dos minutos que había entrado en escena. Tashigi se puso a la defensiva sin poder evitarlo.

-Es mi maestro. Ahora estoy trabajando con él.

Robin le siguió sonriendo, pero Tashigi no devolvió el gesto.

-¿De dónde lo conoce?- preguntó, al parecer muy enojada. Robin la miró con algo de sorpresa y luego volteó a ver a Zoro.

-Bueno, hemos salido un par de veces…- contestó, sopesando las palabras. Tashigi levantó las cejas y luego volteó a ver al espadachín, que no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo en voz baja, mirando a Robin de arriba a abajo. Ella aguantó el examen visual sin dejar de ver a la muchacha, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella se despidió.

-Lo veo mañana, Zoro san.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando rápidamente. Zoro la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció dando la vuelta en una esquina. Nunca la había visto así.

-Creo que le gustas.

La afirmación de Robin le puso los pelos de punta, pero a decir verdad, con la escenita de Tashigi había tenido suficiente. Solo que cuando volteó a ver a la morena, no se veía disgustada ni incómoda, lucía divertida ante lo que acababa de suceder y esto lo sacó de línea por completo.

-No, no creo- repuso, viéndola con desconfianza. Ella le volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió aún más ampliamente -¿Celosa?

-¿Debería?

Zoro no contestó, sentía que no había necesidad. Tampoco le preguntó como lo había encontrado porque tenía la idea de que ella sabía absolutamente todo de él. En cambio, preguntó otra cosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh…iba en camino a hacer un poco de trabajo de campo, pensé que quizás te gustaría hacerme compañía.

Zoro se encogió de hombros. En realidad deseaba volver al departamento a descansar, pero ir con ella no parecía nada mal.

Si volvía al departamento podría recostarse tranquilo y dormir un buen rato. Tal vez vérselas con sus compañeros y su hiperactividad, o con uno de los característicos enojos de Sanji. No era un panorama demasiado atrayente para él pero vaya, era su hogar y eran sus amigos.

Por otro lado, estar con Robin prometía que algo interesante se acercaría a su camino. Tenía la sensación de que ella siempre estaba rodeada de misterio y eso lo atraía. Era algo que simplemente no podía evitar aunque aún no se sentía completamente en confianza para "dejarse ir" por completo mientras estuviera con ella.

Aun así decidió aceptar y comenzaron a caminar juntos, con ella guiando por supuesto. Zoro se percató de que llevaba con ella una pequeña mochila. Afianzó el estuche de las katanas a su espalda y la siguió de cerca.

-Y… ¿cómo conoces a Tashigi?- preguntó en algún momento, decidiendo no quedarse con la duda.

Robin contestó de una forma ligeramente distraída.

-Ella ha hecho un par de veces los exámenes para ser candidata a la Élite, y yo he sido su examinadora en ambas oportunidades.

-¿De verdad? ¿Dos veces?

-Quizás hayan sido tres pero yo solo la he visto en dos. No ha sido seleccionada.

-¿Por qué?

Robin comenzó a hacer un poco de memoria.

-Bueno, sacó muy buena nota en el examen teórico y demostró tener muy buenas habilidades con la espada en ambas oportunidades-contestó entonces, demostrando cierta profesionalidad que Zoro no había notado en ella antes-, pero no tiene habilidades de afrontamiento y pierde el control de la situación con demasiada facilidad. Cualquier pequeña falla y se sale por completo de su centro. No ha demostrado ser confiable.

Zoro siguió caminando, asombrado por esto. Siempre supo, de hecho, que Tashigi era buena en lo que hacía, pero también sabía que había cosas en ella que la hacían…poco apta para ciertas cosas. Era de esperarse que la Élite fuera exigente en ese sentido. Entonces se tuvo que preguntar, ¿qué tipo de habilidades podría tener alguien como Robin para ser parte de ese extraño y reservado grupo? Además de todo examinaba a los nuevos. ¿Qué podía esperar de ella entonces?

-¿Qué clase de trabajo vas a hacer?- preguntó cuando se percató de que estaban llegando a los límites de la ciudad que estaban permitidos para los ciudadanos comunes. Llegaron a un lugar donde había un muro de más de 5 metros de alto y una puerta de seguridad.

-Voy a revisar un lugar.

Robin con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se acercó a la puerta y deslizó una tarjeta en la ranura del dispositivo de seguridad. Después escribió una especie de firma con una pluma electrónica en una superficie blanca.

-¿Traes contigo tu identificación?- preguntó a Zoro de pronto. Él la miró y asintió- tendrás que dejarla aquí, ya sabes, por seguridad.

Zoro metió su identificación en la ranura y la puerta hizo un sonido extraño y comenzó a abrirse pesadamente. Él y Robin comenzaron a caminar para pasarla.

-Te devolverán tu tarjeta cuando salgamos.

-¿Cómo tienes acceso a este lugar?

Robin sonrió para sí misma y Zoro no pudo evitar verla.

Ahora caminaban por un lugar lleno de edificios abandonados. Tétrico, a decir verdad, pero Zoro tenía que admitir que los letreros llenos de color tenían algo más de vida que la ciudad casi monocromática en la que vivían. Ahí predominaban el blanco, el gris y lo metálico.

Pero aquí…

Incluso había plantas creciendo en los alrededores e incluso dentro de las construcciones. En la ciudad no se veía nada así.

-Bueno, trabajo como arqueóloga. Cualquier cosa que pueda sacar de la vida del pasado que le sea útil a mis superiores ahora es parte de mi trabajo.

-¿Salimos de la ciudad?

-Sí y no- explicó mientras continuaban caminando- Esta es simplemente un área que no ha sido limpiada ni habilitada para que la gente viva y por eso está prohibido pasar a menos que tengas ciertos privilegios. Antes de ser utilizada se tiene que sacar de todos estos edificios la mayor información que sea posible conseguir y ese es mi trabajo. Más lejos de aquí se encuentra el muro que rodea a la ciudad en su totalidad, el que todos conocen. Todavía estamos adentro.

Siguieron caminando por algunas viejas y polvosas calles y finalmente llegaron a un local.

Dentro había varias mesas con separadores, donde podían verse pequeñas cajas ordenadas, según pudo ver por la colocación de algunas etiquetas borrosas, de manera alfabética. Tomó una de las cajas al azar.

-_Dark side of the…*_ ¿qué es esto?

-Son discos. Música. Esto era una tienda de música.

-¿Tienda de…?

-Antes de que la música se popularizara de manera electrónica en línea se utilizaban estos dispositivos con cierta capacidad de memoria para distribuir las canciones de muchos artistas- se acercó y miró el disco que Zoro había sacado. Volteó a ver a Zoro y le sonrió- Nada mal- comenzó a caminar lejos de él y siguió hablando-. Con el tiempo fue mucho más fácil y económico realizar la distribución de este tipo de obras por medio del internet y la música se podía llevar a todas partes. Hasta hace algunos años se podía escuchar casi cualquier tipo de música, pero entonces vinieron las prohibiciones y todo cambió.

Robin comenzó a rebuscar entre los discos. Zoro la observó un momento mientras un recuerdo lejano venía a su mente. Robin volteó a verlo y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de esto, le sonrió mientras tomaba uno de los discos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le sacudió el polvo con una mano a la caja de plástico y se acercó a él. Zoro tomó el disco y observó la portada.

-Cuando era niño mi maestro solía poner música después de los entrenamientos. Nos sentábamos en el piso del dojo y tomábamos el té. Una de las canciones… no recuerdo como se llamaba, pero recuerdo que era a guitarra y me gustaba mucho. Era…

Zoro se quedó callado de pronto. Robin esperó a que siguiera hablando, le pareció que eso era importante para él. Zoro sacudió la cabeza, como ahuyentando la idea.

-Poco después de que mi maestro muriera prohibieron toda esa música. No recuerdo la canción, solo un poco, ya sabes…la tonada.

Robin le sonrió un poco y acarició su brazo. Zoro volteó a verla.

-Brook trata de adivinarla pero él y Franky han tocado muchas con la guitarra y el violín y nunca me han sonado familiares.

-Tal vez algún día vuelva a ti. Quién sabe.

Robin tomó de sus manos la caja que él le había quitado un momento antes y buscó con la vista cerca de donde Zoro adivinó que debió estar el aparador principal de la tienda.

-Tenemos suerte de que no hayan cortado el suministro eléctrico de este lugar. Cuando vengo a trabajar a veces necesito usar una computadora o una cámara y nunca se sabe.

Zoro asintió y la vio desaparecer al agacharse detrás del aparador. Pronto escuchó una especie de zumbido en el aire y luego unas cuantas notas…

-Es una de mis canciones favoritas. Aquí entre nos, vengo a este lugar a veces solo a escuchar música. No hace ningún daño.

-Supongo.

La canción en un principio tenía un ritmo muy lento, pero llegaba a un punto- en el coro- donde la cantante efectuaba una especie de explosión con su voz que emocionaba significativamente a Robin. Y al ver el rostro de Zoro, pudo darse cuenta de que él también estaba impresionado.

No era para menos. Llevaba años escuchando únicamente lo que el gobierno permitía escuchar, y esto era normalmente música electrónica prefabricada. El ritmo se limitaba a una especie de *bum-bum* pasivo que no evocaba más que monotonía, las voces de los cantantes eran totalmente genéricas y las letras hacía mucho tiempo que se habían convertido en lo mismo y lo mismo, amor, desamor, fiesta y sexo, sentimientos casi completamente empaquetados y listos para su consumo.

Era enfermizo ir a alguna fiesta y ver a todas las personas bailar con los ojos cerrados al ritmo de esa música y tratar de imaginarlos teniendo una plática con alguien. ¿Qué podrían decir? Sin duda nada importante o interesante.

En cambio, esa música, la que estaba prohibida, tenía mucho más que mostrar y qué decir.

-Es…- Zoro carraspeó un poco- muy buena. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kozmic Blues**. Es una gran canción.

Zoro siguió escuchando con atención. No se dio cuenta de que Robin estaba a su lado hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Zoro- la miró. Ella no lo estaba mirando. Su rostro estaba dirigido hacia la puerta que daba afuera, hacia las ventanas sin vidrios que mostraban la ciudad abandonada ante ellos, parecía que su mirada estaba perdida del todo pero Zoro sabía, podía sentirlo, ella estaba allí a su lado-. ¿Crees que puedas…podrías abrazarme?

Vio su barbilla temblar. Se abrazaba a sí misma y sus brazos comenzaron a cobrar mayor fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. Zoro se preguntó qué podía estarle sucediendo pero decidió que no iba a preguntarle. Simplemente no le pareció adecuado hacerlo.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y extendió sus brazos hacia el frente. Esperaba que ella se acercara a él y aceptara el abrazo, pero no se movió.

A pesar de las constantes burlas de las que era víctima por parte de Sanji, Zoro no estaba acostumbrado ni era bueno confortando gente y parecía que eso era lo que Robin necesitaba aunque no sabía por qué. Ella solo volteó y lo miró un momento antes de que su mirada regresara al piso, en una mueca triste que jamás pensó que ella pudiera hacer. Finalmente logró convencer a sus brazos de rodearla, despacio, muy despacio.

Robin se dejó ir en el abrazo y pronto su cabeza estaba descansando en el hombro de Zoro. Después del día en que se conocieron, no habían vuelto a abrazarse, acaso a tomarse de la mano de una manera ligeramente incómoda. Pero el abrazo se sentía bien. Se sentía bien que la abrazara así y se sintió mucho mejor cuando él olió su cabello, tal vez pensando que ella no lo notaría.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó al fin, y a Robin le dio la sensación de que se había tardado demasiado.

Se separó un poco de él, pero solo lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y descansar de espaldas contra él. Los brazos de Zoro se cruzaron alrededor de su abdomen y ella los sujetó con suavidad mientras dejaba su cabeza recargarse de nuevo contra su hombro. Ella no contestó a su pregunta, en cambio, le preguntó otra cosa.

-Dime Zoro, a ustedes les hacen pruebas regularmente, ¿no es así?

Zoro respiró profundo, un tanto molesto por no haber recibido ninguna respuesta a su pregunta. Asintió sabiendo que ella sentiría el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Y ahora que lo mencionas, mañana tendremos que ir. Ussop se pone muy nervioso con las pruebas.

Escuchó a Robin reír un poco, pero su risa aunque sincera, no duró demasiado. Sintió un ligero temblor.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas les hacen?

-Bueno, nos hacen algunos chequeos médicos, hormonales y encefalografías. Ya sabes, se aseguran de que seamos "felices".

-Ya veo.

Zoro no sabía qué más hacer. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que debía de sentir exactamente. La apretó un poco más contra él y volvió a dejar a su nariz hundirse en su cabello.

-¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

Robin sonrió en el abrazo y cerró los ojos, dejando que el calor del cuerpo de Zoro la inundara. Respiró profundamente y le agradó sentir su aroma llegando a ella…tenía la sensación de que eso servía para alejarlo de toda esa uniformidad a la que estaban condenados desde siempre. Pensó en su pregunta y decidió no evadirla como usualmente lo hubiera hecho.

-A nosotros nos hacen pruebas también. Pero son diferentes que las suyas. En ustedes buscan simplemente detectar cualquier cambio o variación en su estado anímico y que estén sanos y en buena forma para trabajar. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa si saben que están inconformes o algo así?

-No lo sé. El que sabe de esas cosas es Franky pero…podría decirse que eso lo tenemos bien controlado.

-Bien por ustedes- se detuvo un momento. Comenzó otra canción, mucho más lenta, y ella comenzó a mecerse un poco, sintiendo que Zoro se mantenía rígido atrás de ella-. Lo que puede pasar si encuentran cualquier cambio negativo es que se los llevarán a un "retiro" donde se asegurarán de que vuelvan a tener pensamientos positivos y la mente nublada.

Suspiró. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de recargar su cabeza contra Zoro. Sintió su respiración cerca del cuello, pero no tanto, como si no estuviera consciente de que cada vez la distancia era menor.

-Pero nosotros…tenemos otro tipo de pruebas. Tienen que asegurarse de que no tengamos ningún tipo de contaminación tanto en nuestros cuerpos como en nuestras mentes. Buscan…digamos que un nivel mucho más alto de pureza mental que en ustedes. Si vieras a mis compañeros te sorprenderías de lo vacíos que son a pesar de su inteligencia o su talento.

Esperó unos segundos. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba música, mucho menos de ese tipo. Aun así no se dejó llevar por el movimiento del cuerpo de Robin bajo sus brazos, era muy incómodo. Solo que, por algún motivo, sentía que no la podía soltar, como si al hacerlo corriera el riesgo de que ella se rompiera en pedazos.

-El hecho es que esas pruebas se vuelven cada vez peores. Más fuertes, más frecuentes, difíciles y…más invasivas. Hoy en la mañana tuve una de ellas y fue demasiado difícil. Siento como si hubieran abusado de mí.

Zoro se sorprendió cuando ella volteó su cabeza hacia él y lo miró. No parecía tan tranquila como siempre y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Él mismo no pudo evitar tensarse demasiado al escucharla hablarle de aquella situación, que debió ser terrible para ella. Tuvo la sensación de que esperaba que dijera algo pero lo cierto era que no sabía qué.

Porque nunca sabía cómo podría reconfortar a nadie.

Recargó la frente contra la sien de Robin, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente escuchando la canción.

-No sé qué decirte.

-No espero que digas nada- le contestó ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Su voz ronca, masculina, hizo eco en la mente de Robin una y otra vez. Sentía como si escucharlo la sanara.

-Nada que valga la pena contar.

Zoro dejó que su cabeza bajara un poco y se recargara en el hombro de Robin. ¿Qué demonios sentía por ella?

Había aceptado que le gustaba, pero nunca pensó que el sentimiento pudiera llegar más lejos, debido a las dudas que tenía respecto a ella y su actitud constantemente extraña. Pero ahora…

El suave aroma de su cuello lo animó a acercarse más. Comenzó a besar suavemente la morena y hermosa piel desde el hombro hasta la mandíbula, y escuchó los suspiros que ella comenzaba a proferir. Robin se sujetó más fuerte de sus brazos y se dejó llevar por un momento.

Deseaba, cómo deseaba, que Zoro la ayudara a olvidar todas esas malas experiencias. Que recorriera su piel con sus manos, que la tocara y que la besara. Que se llevara de su cuerpo todo rastro de dolor que llevaba cargando no solo desde esa mañana sino desde que era una pequeña niña inocente que no sabía nada. Que siguiera llenando sus oídos con su voz, que la dejara dormir en sus brazos por siempre.

Pero por el momento eso no podía ser. Tendría que ser paciente, pero confiaba en que pronto llegaría su recompensa.

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud hasta quedar de frente a él una vez más. Le sujetó la cara, buscó sus labios y le besó.

Sus labios se rozaron primero suavemente, y luego comenzaron a acariciarse con más fuerza. Suspiró con satisfacción cuando Zoro movió sus labios al ritmo de los de ella. Fue tan diferente a la primera vez. Esta vez el beso tenía algo. Mandaba deliciosos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Zoro la tomó de la cintura y la acercó un poco más a él. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a morderle los labios con delicadeza, lo que ocasionó que él emitiera un gruñido de sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en una especie de suspiro con el que le robaba el aire.

Terminó la canción y comenzó otra más pero ya no estaban prestando atención.

Robin se separó de él.

-Como dije- le acarició la mejilla- no quiero de digas o hagas nada. En realidad, traerte hasta aquí y hacerte hablar un poco ya puedo considerar que ha sido un triunfo.

Zoro se mantuvo serio al verla reír, y la soltó cuando ella se alejó.

Robin apagó el aparado del que salía la música, y Zoro la vio sentarse y usar su computadora por algunos minutos. Él también tomó asiento. Afuera comenzó a bajar la luz artificial, ya eran las 7.

Pasaron algunos minutos más. Finalmente ella se levantó, con una cámara en las manos. Tomó algunas fotografías de la estancia y cuando terminó guardó todo de regreso en su mochila.

-Vámonos, es algo tarde ya, van a ser las 8.

-Pensé que sería más pesado tu trabajo.

Robin le sonrió.

-Solo quería un pretexto para traerte. Aún tengo bastante tiempo para terminarlo.

Zoro rodó los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Tomó el estuche con sus katanas, que había dejado antes en el suelo, y se lo puso en la espalda.

.

.

.

Caminaron de regreso a la ciudad sin hablarse pero Zoro escuchaba a Robin entonar en voz realmente baja una de las canciones que habían estado escuchando. Se había sentido extrañamente cómodo abrazándola, y se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a resistirse a hacerlo cuando ella tuviera la necesidad.

Llegaron a un lugar donde cada uno podía tomar un taxi para ir a casa, y al despedirse ella lo besó en los labios tiernamente. Zoro le correspondió un par de segundos antes de separarse y tomar cada quien su camino, sin decirse nada como despedida.

.

.

.

Franky caminó frente al grupo de chicos y los miró un momento, sobre todo a las "nuevas".

-Bien chicas, lo explicaré antes para que no se pierdan. El efecto de la pastilla dura 20 minutos, lo necesario para que pasen la prueba sin problemas.

Nami, Nojiko y Vivi miraron la pastilla en sus manos. Ussop, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro y Brook tenían una cada uno también pero ellos parecían saber bien cómo funcionaba el asunto.

-Tómensela muy discretamente cuando falte una persona para que sea su turno. El efecto es realmente _idiotizante_ – recalcó- tengan cuidado. Robin y yo estaremos esperándolos afuera cuando vayan saliendo. ¿Alguna duda?

Robin estaba parada a lado suyo, y cuando su mirada se topó con la de Zoro, ella le sonrió. Él sintió claramente que se sonrojaba, así que desvió la vista.

-¿Dónde está Luffy?-preguntó Nami, aparentemente alarmada.

-Lo reporté enfermo por lo de Ace- contestó Chopper- No está mal, pero no podemos drogarlo después de lo que pasó. Cuando el efecto de la pastilla pasa hay una descompensación completa del organismo y podría sufrir una depresión muy severa.

Nami asintió y volteó a ver la pastilla una vez más. Nojiko estaba dudosa.

-¿No se dan cuenta?

-No. Chopper y yo la diseñamos juntos, no deja residuos detectables en el organismo porque se descompone rápidamente y viaja a los lugares correctos del sistema nervioso. Para cuando les hacen el examen de la sangre la serotonina comienza a descargarse y la pastilla ya se ha diluido casi por completo en la sangre.

Nojiko suspiró y asintió.

Entraron todos a la sala de espera y fueron aguardando por su turno.

Zoro entró después que Chopper y Sanji. Se había tomado la pastilla un par de minutos antes y para cuando entró a la habitación lo único que veía a su alrededor eran colores extraños. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo era mecánico y extraño, ajeno a él.

Estaba muy estúpidamente feliz, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para pasar las pruebas.

No sintió el dolor de las agujas y muy apenas comprendió lo que le decían las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Finalmente se encontró frente a una puerta que como muchas veces antes identificó como la salida.

Pasó a través de ella y lo próximo que supo era que se encontraba en unos brazos que lo rodearon y que ciertamente no eran los de Franky.

-Ya está bien, ya pasó.

Se sintió avergonzado de oír la voz de Robin, pero no tuvo fuerzas para sostenerse más por sí mismo y terminó en el suelo junto a Sanji.

-Toma algo de agua- susurró la voz esta vez más cerca de su rostro y sintió el líquido deslizarse por sus labios cuando lo que él quería realmente en ese instante era que lo besara.

En un par de minutos más, los efectos de la pastilla fueron pasando y las ideas extrañas se fueron poco a poco de su mente. Observó a Robin y a Franky recibiendo a los que faltaban y se quedó dormido, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y sabiendo que las próximas horas se iban a sentir como el infierno para todos ellos.

_Continuará…_

_Bien, es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado n.n_

_Lo que le pasa a Robin con las pruebas y la organización a la que pertenece lo pienso desarrollar más adelante. Y qué les parece, apareció Tashigi. No me cae nada bien pero ya vimos (jujuju) ella no es competencia para Robin con respecto a Zoro. Tendrá más apariciones en el fic, eso sí._

_Algunas aclaraciones: El disco que toma Zoro al entrar a la tienda de música es: *Dark side of the moon, de Pink Floyd. No sé por qué fue el primer disco que me vino a la mente mientras escribía esto. **La canción que pone Robin, Kozmic Blues, es de la cantante Janis Joplin, y la que empieza a sonar después, según yo, es Maybe, de la misma cantante. Ésta última es especialmente romántica y me pareció perfecta para la escena._

_Como sea, ojala me dejen su opinión con respecto al capítulo, espero que les siga gustando n.n _

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October_


	4. Sangre gris

_Tenía esto terminado pero no lo había publicado porque tenía que checar la ortografía y otras generalidades y no había tenido tiempo…y de hecho no tengo mucho tiempo en este momento pero si no es ahora no será nunca! :c _

_Es decir, muero lentamente. Aún así puede que tenga errores, así que pido una disculpa por adelantado._

_One Piece no me pertenece a mi sino a Oda- sama (*-*) yo solo cree la historia que están leyendo._

**Free World Now**

**Capítulo 4: Sangre gris**

Se despertó sintiendo una pesadez extrema en su cabeza. Lo primero que vio sobre él fue el techo de su habitación, blanco e inmaculado. Parpadeó dos o tres veces antes de restregarse los ojos con las manos y respirar profundo. Se puso de pie de una manera tan brusca que en seguida sintió un fuerte mareo y tuvo la necesidad de dejarse caer otra vez en la cama y sujetarse de la orilla lo más firmemente que pudo, pues sentía como si estuviera a bordo de un barco que se mecía bruscamente con las olas.

Finalmente consiguió salir de la cama y caminar fuera de su habitación. Escuchó un murmullo proveniente de algún lugar en los alrededores y ubicó con la vista el final del pasillo, donde encontró la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la televisión. Se rascó un poco la cabeza y en un esfuerzo por concentrarse pudo distinguir la voz de Franky…y después la voz de Robin.

Abrió la puerta y ambos voltearon hacia él. La televisión estaba apagada y ellos estaban sentados uno a lado del otro en el sillón. Chopper dormía acostado en el regazo de Robin, que lo acunaba de la forma más dulce.

-Vaya, amigo, no te ves nada _súper_- expresó Franky mientras se ponía de pie-, pensaba ir por algo de café a la cocina, ¿Quieres una taza?

Zoro movió su cabeza afirmativamente, de una forma tan pesada que Franky dejó salir un soplido de incomodidad.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, muñeca?

Zoro no pudo evitar que un ruido de alerta hiciera molestia dentro de su cabeza cuando escuchó a Franky decirle esto a Robin. Ella volteó hacia él, que ya estaba en la puerta, sonriéndole de esa manera tan encantadora y desconcertante que tenía.

-Me vendría bien.

-¿Crema?

-Un poco.

-¿Azúcar?

-Una cucharada.

Franky asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Zoro rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. No se iba a poner en ese plan con Franky. No era nada serio y no era su incumbencia cualquiera que fuera el trato que tuvieran entre ellos. No se iba a poner así con Robin.

Suspiró casi tan incómodamente como lo había hecho Franky y caminó para sentarse en el sillón a lado de Robin. Recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y se cubrió los ojos con una mano mientras extendía sus piernas hacia adelante.

Luego de un momento, se distrajo escuchando que Robin tarareaba suavemente a Chopper. Le habían quitado el sombrero que siempre llevaba y ella se las había arreglado para acomodarlo en su regazo sin que sus cuernos la molestaran. Realmente parecía una madre cargando a su pequeño y esto provocó en Zoro una extraña sensación de desconcierto.

-Chopper no suele…

Robin levantó su mirada hacia Zoro. Él tenía su mirada fija en Choper y había hablado para sí mismo. Volteó a ver a Robin y le explicó sus pensamientos.

-Es raro. No suele dejarse cuidar de ese modo. Frente a nosotros siempre trata de ser…

-¿Rudo? ¿Fuerte? Será porque nunca habían tenido mujeres por aquí- observó ella mientras le daba otra caricia en la cabeza- ¿Nunca actúa así con nadie?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Suele ser un poco menos tierno- se limitó a decir y no agregó nada más porque notó algo que no había visto antes. Robin tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas. A decir verdad, se veía cansada y demacrada.

Zoro levantó su mano hacia ella, la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo voltear hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tus ojos.

Robin volteó la mirada hacia otro sitio pero no pudo mover su cara porque Zoro la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Estoy bien.

Zoro negó con la cabeza y la sujetó con ambas manos, para obligarla a mirarle. Ella finalmente lo hizo, bajando los hombros en seña de derrota.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella se mordió los labios y Zoro hubiera jurado que le iba a contestar pero justo en ese instante Franky entró por la puerta llevando una bandeja que dejó sobre la mesa.

En ella había dos tazas de café, un plato de galletas y una botella de refresco de cola.

-Ahí tienen-anunció el ciborg con amabilidad-sobre todo tú, Zoro, te caerá bien.

Zoro tomó su café luego de darle otra mirada a Robin, que también tomó el suyo. Lo sopló un poco antes de probarlo, y se quedó en silencio mientras ellos al parecer continuaban su conversación donde la habían dejado.

-Entonces a ti tampoco te hacen pruebas.

-No exactamente. Como estoy registrado como un ciborg me tengo que hacer las pruebas en un lugar diferente y son distintas que las que les hacen a ellos. Nos tratan como si fuéramos vehículos o electrodomésticos, pero, ¿qué puedo decir? A veces es una gran ventaja.

-Puedo imaginarlo- contestó ella, visiblemente interesada en lo que Franky le contaba- Entonces supongo que tú no necesitas tomar esa droga.

-No, apenas comer mejor que lo usual y dormir un par de horas más- le dio un trago a su botella- cuidar un poco mi parte humana, si quieres verlo así.

Robin asintió.

-Igualmente, no siempre consumen la droga antes de las pruebas. Para aparentar algo de normalidad no tiene nada de malo que de vez en cuando uno o dos de ellos estén un poco tristes o simplemente tranquilos. Solo que las cosas han estado bastante difíciles estos días.

-Me doy cuenta. ¿Siempre terminan así de mal?

-Cuando el efecto pasa el cuerpo sufre una severa descompensación. Necesitan dormir por bastante tiempo y comer cosas tibias y dulces.

Por eso le había puesto tanta azúcar al café de Zoro. Pero no le molestaba pues sabía que era algo necesario, ya antes habían pasado por eso en muchas oportunidades.

Cuando Franky se terminó su refresco, puso la botella vacía sobre la mesa, miró un reloj en la pared y se puso de pie con cierta pereza.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver si los demás están descansando bien. Despertarán en unas dos horas más.

-¿Dos horas? –Robin volteó a ver a Zoro entornando una ceja. Franky rio mientras se estiraba para ahuyentar la somnolencia de sus miembros.

-Zoro siempre se despierta un poco antes, pero esta vez rompió el record- le sonrió de una manera cómplice a Robin- será que había algo que lo llamaba, ¿No?

Robin se cubrió los labios con la mano para reír de una manera encantadoramente _tímida_, mientras Zoro se ponía rojo y miraba con furia a Franky retirarse de la habitación.

Zoro le dio otro trago a su café y dejó la taza en la mesa. Creía sentirse mejor aunque no le gustaban las cosas dulces. A su lado, Robin suspiró y recargó lentamente la cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿No me piensas decir entonces?

Robin movió la cabeza negativamente. Zoro suspiró en aceptación. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y alcanzó su rostro con la mano. Le acaricio la mejilla y dejó que sus dedos viajaran a sus ojos, tocando suavemente las ojeras. Zoro se movió, permitiendo que ella se acurrucara mejor contra él. Sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo en su presencia.

Besó su cabello y acarició su brazo.

-Aquí no, Zoro. Chopper duerme- le advirtió ella de una manera juguetona. Zoro gruñó, sus mejillas enrojecieron tan abruptamente que sintió el calor agolpándose en sus orejas mientras ella se burlaba de él.

Chopper se removió en los brazos de Robin.

-¿Ves? Lo despertaste.

Zoro volvió a gruñir, y apretó el hombro de Robin con su mano antes de volver la cabeza a un lado.

Chopper se incorporó en los brazos de Robin mientras se tallaba un poco sus ojos.

-Zoro- llamó al espadachín, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. Se inclinó hacia adelante para alcanzarlo pero solo consiguió tambalearse y caer su regazo. Zoro se tensó, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cercanía con sus compañeros pero al pequeño reno no pareció importarle. Se acomodó mejor allí y se aferró a la camisa de Zoro, quien apenas acertó a levantar una mano y darle pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, como arrullándolo.

-Eres bueno en esto- comentó Robin, aún en su hombro, y si Zoro podía ponerse más en tenso en esas circunstancias, lo hizo.

Robin extendió su mano y acarició la oreja de Chopper, y acto seguido bostezó.

Zoro la miró, bajando su mano de la cabeza de Chopper.

-Necesitas descansar. Aunque no me quieras decir lo que te pasó…

-Vaya, Zoro, estás preocupado por mí- le sonrió, acariciándole la barbilla- Nunca pensé que me tomarías cariño tan rápido.

Zoro respiró profundo, rodando los ojos, y acto seguido se inclinó sobre ella para atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso. En su regazo, Chopper seguía removiéndose pero no le importó, porque ella correspondió sin dudar. La sintió reír bajo sus labios y decidió que no iba a permitir que tuviera espacio para hacerlo, por lo que buscó que ella abriera su boca y le permitiera entrar, pero ella se negaba a dejarlo. En cambio ella también hizo presión para que él abriera sus labios. Se separaron después de un momento y cambiaron el ángulo de sus cabezas para besarse de una manera más cómoda, casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para ello, pero ninguno permitió que el otro tomara por completo el control. Ninguno abrió sus labios y esto provocó que Robin se separara y riera mientras pegaba su frente a la de él. Luego sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente durante varios segundos.

-Si estás tan cansada deberías dormir.

-Preferiría esperar a volver a casa. Aquí todos los cuartos están ocupados.

-El mío está disponible- repuso él y ante la risa que ella le dedicó solo volvió a rodar los ojos con fastidio- quiero decir que ya que no estoy ahí, ese cuarto está libre y puedes tomar una siesta si quieres. ¿Por qué tergiversas todo lo que digo?

Chopper volvió a removerse y Robin le acarició la cabeza para ayudarlo.

-Shh. ¿Ves? Lo despiertas.

Zoro volvió a gruñir, observando las atenciones que Robin le daba a Chopper.

-¿Celoso?

-¿Debería?

Ella lo sujetó de la cara con cuidado y lo volvió a besar, pero con una mayor suavidad que antes. Él correspondió pero esta vez ninguno de los dos buscó profundizar ni dominar al otro.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si parecen una linda familia aquí- Nami entró con una taza de café en la mano. Zoro se separó de Robin abruptamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido- Nunca pensé que alguna vez vería a Robin tan cariñosa con alguien, menos a alguien como tú, Zoro.

Lo poco que Zoro había alcanzado a convivir con Nami en esos escasos días que llevaban como alianza no habían servido para que la pelirroja le cayera muy bien que digamos. Le estresaba que fuera tan chantajista, que le fuera tan fácil mezclarse con ellos, pero sobre todo que parecía que ella estaba tomando el mando desde que habían hecho su acuerdo ella y Luffy, quien le hacía mucho caso, casi demasiado para su gusto.

Pero lo que más le desagradaba de ella, era que hiciera este tipo de apariciones, comentarios y burlas hacia él con respecto a Robin.

-Llevaré a Chopper a su habitación-declaró mientras se ponía de pie abruptamente sin responderle a la pelirroja.

-Oh, iré contigo- Robin se puso de pie con él, tomó el sombrero de Chopper del otro sillón y miró a Nami- ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, el café me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Los demás también están despertando, al parecer. Sanji ya estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

Robin asintió y salió detrás de Zoro, quien ya se había adelantado por el pasillo con Chopper en brazos. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación del renito y abrió.

Entró sin encender las luces y lo dejó sobre su cama. Lo arropó.

Robin entró a su lado y dejó el sombrero en un perchero que había a lado de la cama.

-Robin…-llamó la voz adormilada del renito y ella se acercó. Le acarició la cabeza para asegurarse de que dormía y al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Zoro.

Sin agregar más, salieron ambos en silencio de la habitación.

-La habitación que dejó Nami también está desocupada ahora. Puedes usar cualquiera que gustes.

-Creo que lo haré.

Robin comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de que Zoro la estaba mirando otra vez.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Zoro agitó la cabeza, incómodo.

-Nada.

Y desapareció por el pasillo sin más. Ella sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación.

_Justo mi habitación, ¿por qué mi habitación?_

.

.

.

A Ace le pareció muy extraño que lo llevaran en una dirección diferente a la que solían tomar cuando lo llevaban a ver a sus visitas habituales –casi en todas las ocasiones, Luffy. Por un momento pensó que quizás lo matarían de una vez, pero el pensamiento se esfumó tan pronto cuando llegó a su cabeza. No eran tan idiotas para hacer tal cosa.

Su mente dio un salto cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta que decía "Especial". La abrieron y le sorprendió encontrarse en una habitación muy diferente a la de interrogatorios, más aún, le impresionó el hecho de que hubiera una mujer en el interior y que ésta saltara a sus brazos apenas lo vio entrar.

-¡Oh, Ace, te he extrañado tanto!-lo abrazó con fuerza y él se quedó dónde estaba completamente confundido, sin saber si debía de corresponder o…no se le ocurría nada. Ella se separó de él y lo miró a la cara, era muy bonita, debía tener su edad pero a él no se le hacía familiar.

-¿Disculpa…?

-¡Oh amor! ¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó dramáticamente, sujetándolo de la cara como si tuviera que revisarlo- ¿No me reconoces? Soy Nojiko, tu novia… ¡¿qué te han hecho estos salvajes para que me mires de ese modo!? ¡¿Qué le han hecho?!- al preguntar esto último se fue contra los guardias con todas sus fuerzas y aún no muy seguro de lo que pasaba Ace atinó a sujetarla de la cintura para evitar que se metiera en problemas. Los guardias dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras ella pataleaba. Cuando ella sintió que él la jalaba, volvió a voltear y a sujetarlo en sus brazos -¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Hemos estado tan preocupados todos por ti! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! Y Luffy… ¡Pobre Luffy!

Al escuchar la mención de su hermano, algo hizo _click_ en la mente de Ace. En respuesta, hizo acopio de sus mejores habilidades actorales y abrazó a la mujer de vuelta, de modo que ella quedó callada, sollozando convincentemente, atrapada en su cálido abrazo. Ambos guardaron silencio un momento antes de que Ace le acariciara la nuca y sonriera para sí mismo.

-Perdóname. Tranquila, estás conmigo, ya pasó- volteó a ver a los guardias-, haré uso de mi visita conyugal ahora mismo.

-Esta mujer no es tu esposa- objetó uno de los guardias- No se puede.

-Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, la ley nos protege- protestó ella soltándose del abrazo y caminando hacia ellos de nuevo, y de nuevo Ace la sujetó firmemente para evitar una situación difícil. Los guardias volvieron a retroceder a la vista de esa mujer enojada y Ace se hubiera reído de no ser porque estaba preocupado por su hermano y tenía la sospecha de que lo que ella le fuera a decir era muy importante.

-Bien, pero no se tarden demasiado- dijo el que no había hablado. Salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Ace soltó a la mujer una vez que escuchó la llave dar la vuelta del otro lado.

La habitación parecía un cuarto de hotel. Había una cama pequeña y una mesita. Todo se veía limpio e indiferente.

Ella caminó hacia la cama, se sentó en una orilla y permaneció callada un rato mientras parecía rebuscar en su bolso de mano. Ace la observó mientras tanto.

-No te preocupes, interceptamos todas las cámaras antes de que yo llegara aquí. Lo que digamos será confidencial. Tengo una amiga que se hará cargo de los guardias si cualquier cosa sucede.

-No entiendo.

Nojiko le hizo una seña invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, y él así lo hizo.

-Tu hermano está bien, si eso es lo que te hizo seguirme la corriente. Ahora, el motivo por el que estoy aquí es que tenemos que discutir lo que se puede hacer para liberarte.

Ace levantó una ceja.

-Van a matarme. Si tratan de sacarme de aquí solo se conseguirán problemas. No quiero que nada le pase a Luffy.

Nojiko sonrió.

-Somos sus aliadas ahora. Yo y unas amigas, y somos buenas en esto. Todo lo que necesitamos es su ayuda y protección. Pude entrar aquí sin problemas y estamos hablando abiertamente, ¿no es suficiente prueba de nuestra habilidad?

-Podría ser.

-Tenemos un plan. Créeme que no estaría aquí si no creyéramos en ello. Queremos salir de esta ciudad, queremos ser libres tanto como ustedes y si lo conseguimos no tendrás que preocuparte más por Luffy.

Ace dudaba, sobre todo porque no sabía qué respuesta podía querer esa mujer de su parte.

-Bien, me esperaba esta actitud desconfiada de ti. Por eso le pedí a Luffy que escribiera algo, para que creyeras en mis palabras.

Nojiko le dio una hoja de papel doblada a Ace, era lo que había estado buscando en su bolso un momento antes. Él la tomó, la desdobló y la leyó con atención. Tuvo una extraña sensación de alivio al reconocer la letra de su hermano.

Cuando terminó la volvió a repasar. Ella esperó. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ace la bajara y volviera a enfrentar a Nojiko.

-¿Sabes que al leer esto entiendo mucho menos de lo que pasa?

Nojiko sonrió.

-Sí, Sanji me advirtió eso. Solo queríamos una forma de que me escucharas y confiaras en mí.

Ace dobló la carta de su hermano y la guardó entre su ropa.

-Te escucho.

-Bien. Como dije, podemos encontrar una forma de sacarte de aquí. Es obvio que nos meteríamos en problemas si algo pasa, y es por eso que requerimos tener algo que nos respalde. Planeamos contactar a Dragon.

La mención de su padre adoptivo hizo a Ace abrir mucho los ojos, y voltear a verla con alarma. Ese nombre no se pronunciaba a la ligera y mucho menos en un lugar como ese.

-No es un hombre que puedan tratar como si nada- advirtió-. De todos modos no sé si le importe tanto mi libertad, ¿sabes?

Se reclinó hacia atrás, descansando su espalda sobre la cama.

-Entiendo, entiendo- Nojiko no volteó a verlo cuando realizó tan despreocupada acción-. Pero toma en cuenta que tu hermano también está metido en esto. ¿Crees que Dragon sea tan cruel para no mover un dedo por su propios hijos? Estando ambos involucrados…

Lo que fuera a decir Nojiko entonces se vio interrumpido por un sonoro ronquido que llamó su atención a donde estaba Ace acostado. Estaba profundamente dormido, con los brazos extendidos en cruz y la boca abierta. Un hilillo de saliva bajaba por su barba.

Nojiko sintió que una vena se le saltaba de la frente y contuvo sus ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la cabeza. En cambio, respiró profundo, contó hasta tres y alargó su brazo hacia él.

-Ace. Ace kun, despierta- le dijo mientras movía su brazo firmemente para hacer que despertara. Ace la sujetó de la muñeca sin despertar y se quedaron así un par de minutos que ella aprovechó para observarlo bien.

Ciertamente era _parecido_ a Luffy, pero había cosas bastante notorias en que se diferenciaban.

Su piel era un poco más blanca, y tendía a un tinte rosado, mientras la de Luffy era más bronceada. Sus ojos no eran tan grandes, sino más bien medianos y ella diría que precisos, no soñadores como los de su hermano. Su cuerpo tenía una complexión distinta. Independientemente de que Ace fuera mayor, se notaba que siempre había sido más corpulento que Luffy, y un poco más alto también. La forma de su rostro era diferente. Mientras el de Luffy era suave y redondeado, casi como el de un niño, el de Ace era más alargado y sus facciones estaban más definidas y marcadas. Aun cuando estas características lo hacían ver mucho mayor que su hermano (aunque la diferencia no fueran más d años), unas graciosas pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas lo hacían tener el gesto de un niño.

Nojiko removió a Ace una vez más y éste le soltó la muñeca y abrió los ojos, dejando salir un respingo e incorporándose casi de golpe.

-Lo siento- volteó hacia el colchón y lo tanteó con una mano mientras con la otra se rascaba la cabeza-, hacía mucho que no me acostaba en un lugar tan cómodo.

-Franky san me habló de tu narcolepsia. ¿Nunca has tenido problemas?

-Por esto no. Supongo que he tenido suerte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, habiendo perdido por completo el hilo de lo que conversaban.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?

-Eres muy parecido a tu hermano. Difieren en algunas cosas pero a pesar de eso se parecen mucho.

Ace suspiró.

-Somos hermanos adoptivos. No tendríamos qué parecernos en nada.

Nojiko rio como si supiera algo que él no, y Ace la miró con sospecha. Ella le sonrió.

-Mi hermana y yo tampoco somos hermanas de sangre y todos dicen que somos idénticas. Somos distintas en algunas el color de piel y cabello pero en general es como si hubiéramos nacido de los mismos padres.

Ambos miraron al piso antes de que cualquiera agregara algo.

-Supongo que compartir tantas cosas nos hacen parecidos a ellos de algún modo, ¿no?

Ace sonrió, más para sí mismo mientras pensaba en su pequeño hermano y las ganas que tenía de verlo y de salir de allí. Ya habían sido más de seis meses. Estaba harto.

Nojiko suspiró y decidió seguir hablando de lo que le interesaba.

-A lo que quería llegar con esta visita, Ace, es que antes de arriesgarnos a llevar a cabo un plan, _cualquier plan, _necesitamos saber qué tan dispuesto estás a poner de tu parte mientras estés aquí. Yo puedo seguir viniendo a verte para tenerte informado de esta forma, es lo más seguro. Pero eso será solo si tú quieres.

Ace miraba sus manos, que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Luego volteó y miró a Nojiko.

No parecía una persona en que tuviera que desconfiar, pero estaba en prisión. Realmente tampoco era sencillo para él confiar en alguien que había aparecido recién en la puerta, solo porque había mencionado a su hermano en un intento por acceder a él. Por más agradable que la chica fuera, Ace no podía bajar la guardia.

-Hablaremos en otra ocasión. Quiero que me traigas alguna otra prueba de que puedo confiar en ti.

Nojiko rodó los ojos.

-La tendrás. Traeré a tu hermano en la próxima visita y entonces espero una respuesta.

Ace asintió. Se quedaron sentados al borde de la cama esperando a que llegaran los guardias a tocar la puerta porque "se habían tardado demasiado", y cuando esto sucedió ellos hicieron caso omiso, buscando hacerlo todo más realista. A la tercer advertencia ignorada forzaron la puerta y arrancaron a Nojiko de los brazos de Ace, en medio de un "grito desesperado" por parte de ella con la promesa de volver a verlo pronto.

Ace se quedó en la habitación hasta que otro par de guardias llegaron a recogerlo y se lo llevaron por donde habían llegado en primer lugar. Los gritos de Nojiko se seguían escuchando por el pasillo, y Ace tuvo que pensar que era una buena actriz.

Cuando lo dejaron en su habitación, esperó hasta encontrarse solo para leer la pequeña carta de Luffy que Nojiko le había proporcionado. El cielo sabía que Luffy era pésimo explicando cosas, pero había algo en su forma de escribir que le decía Ace que al menos por el momento podía estar tranquilo.

Por su parte, Nojiko salió del edificio y suspiró. No tenía ningún problema en hacer lo que había hecho pero casi se destroza la garganta. Pensó que era normal que Ace no creyera en ella tan fácilmente. En eso también era diferente a su hermano. No era tan confiado como él…y bien hacía.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde cuando Tashigi llegó al entrenamiento. A Zoro se le saltó una vena en la frente cuando la escuchó dando tumbos por el dojo, cargando y acomodando sus cosas en un rincón, interrumpiendo con sus ruidos la meditación que él y los alumnos trataban de hacer. Caminó hasta el frente y dos de los chicos se tuvieron que mover para darle espacio, cosa que a Zoro no le agradó en absoluto.

No era que le gustara demasiado ser maestro de un grupo de muchachillos, pero era mucho mejor que formar parte de la policía y prácticamente pertenecerle al gobierno. Esas eran sus únicas opciones por ser espadachín. Y ya que él mismo había tenido un muy buen maestro en su juventud, pensó que no sería una mala idea. Ocasionalmente era convocado a torneos o a ayudar a la policía con algún caso pero en general su vida monótona en el dojo estaba bien. Sobre todo considerando que fuera de eso pertenecía a una pequeña –pero poderosa-división de la resistencia.

De modo que los minutos de meditación eran sagrados para él.

Y Tashigi haciendo su escándalo al llegar al lugar no contribuía en nada a alegrarle el día.

Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando todos se pusieron de pie para continuar con los ejercicios, Zoro alzó la voz.

-Tashigi, la próxima vez que llegues tarde, has el favor de entrar en silencio y ubicarte al fondo del dojo.

-Sí, sensei- contestó ella agachando la cabeza y a partir de ahí Zoro trató de no voltear si quiera a verla. El resto del entrenamiento transcurrió en tranquilidad, excepto por las dos o tres veces que la joven cometía algún error, por puro nerviosismo.

Zoro se dijo que tenía que tener paciencia y así lo hizo. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, sin embargo, decidió hablar con ella, así que la llamó por encima de las cabezas de sus discípulos que ya se preparaban para irse.

Cuando Tashigi se acercó a preguntarle qué se le ofrecía, él la miró fijamente y fue directo al grano.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde y porqué estabas tan nerviosa?

Tashigi se puso roja como un tomate y Zoro rodó los ojos. No tenía pensado presionarla, pero ella sola se ponía en posición de víctima sin que él dijera demasiado.

-Es que...antes del entrenamiento me reuní con Smoker san…

Zoro hizo un gesto de cansancio mientras se daba la vuelta para guardar bien sus katanas. En el pasado había tenido muchos encontronazos con Smoker. Siempre terminaban mal porque el sujeto sospechaba hasta de las piedras y el hecho de que Zoro se hubiera negado a entrar al cuerpo de policía- pudiendo con ello acceder a tantos beneficios-, tantas veces, le parecía muy extraño.

Solo oírlo mencionar le ocasionaba un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero al parecer Tashigi interpretó su gesto de fastidio de una manera un poco distinta. Más personal, por ponerlo de algún modo.

-Oh, por favor no se enoje conmigo- pidió, temiendo que Zoro estuviera decepcionado con ella-, me contactaron porque dicen que yo podría ser un buen miembro de la policía. Si paso los exámenes correctos podría ser ayudante de Smoker san…es una oportunidad muy grande para mí.

-Perfecto. Pero eso no significa que puedas llegar e irrumpir en el entrenamiento como si nada.

Tashigi asintió. Zoro respiró profundamente mientras terminaba de verificar que sus cosas estuvieran en su sitio, cuando la mano de Tashigi se colocó sobre la suya, buscando que él le volteara a ver.

-Zoro san…siempre me he preguntado por qué no quiere usted ser parte de la policía o el ejército.

Zoro no contestó.

-Es usted tan poderoso…y tiene esas katanas… ¡Sabe que no cualquier persona en este mundo puede manejar armas como esas! ¿Por qué no usar sus habilidades para hacer el bien a otras personas?

Zoro cerró los ojos y dejó salir una risa burlona que hizo que Tashigi enrojeciera. Tomó el estuche donde llevaba sus espadas y se lo acomodó en la espalda con facilidad aun cuando era bastante pesado.

-Hacer el bien…- dijo en un tono pensativo ante la mueca incrédula de Tashigi.

Si algo había aprendido él desde que comenzó a comprender un poco mejor el mundo en el que vivían (tendría unos 9 o 10 años en ese entonces) era que no podía garantizar que la policía, el ejército o el gobierno fueran caballeros de armadura blanca en busca del bien. Era algo muy relativo. Una cosa era que siguieran las reglas –sus propias reglas- y otra muy diferente era que hicieran algún bien verdadero.

Tashigi era de esas personas que se dejaban cegar por las muestras de heroísmo por parte del ejército y suponía que a eso se debía su emoción por trabajar con Smoker, pero Zoro sabía que incluso "Humitos" estaba consciente de que no estaba en el bando de los buenos y que probablemente estos bandos como tales ni siquiera existían.

Su expresión por el momento era lo que le estaba causando molestias a Tashigi.

-¡No lo entiendo! Zoro san, si usted se animara le iría muy bien. Podría ser comandante de alguna división en poco tiempo como Smoker san.

-¿Quieres dejarlo por la paz? No es algo que me interese. Si crees que vas a estar bien allí, genial por ti, pero a mí no me metas en tus asuntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…Smoker san dijo…

Zoro había comenzado a caminar pero al escucharla de nuevo se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta hacia ella e inspeccionó su rostro con interés. La miró a los ojos un momento y Tashigi se puso roja, pero de una manera diferente que antes. Era evidente- más que evidente- que la cercanía de Zoro provocaba sensaciones interesantes en ella.

-¿Le dijiste algo de mí?

Ella asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Dice que cuando usted quiera puede ir a hacer las pruebas y que no duda que pasaría con facilidad.

Zoro gruñó. Lo único que le faltaba.

Ahora había un conector directo entre él y Smoker: Tashigi. Y eso no le gustaba nada.

-Hazme un favor- le dijo entonces en un tono más que severo-, cuando estés con ese sujeto no le digas una sola palabra sobre mí, ¿de acuerdo? _No_ estoy interesado en unirme a ninguna división del ejército o de la policía y _no_ tengo ninguna intención de discutir otra vez con Smoker sobre eso, ¿está claro?

Tashigi asintió y Zoro caminó hasta que salió del edificio.

Una vez afuera alcanzó a ver a Robin caminando hacia él como una semana antes. Zoro no la había vuelto a ver desde el día de las pruebas luego de la cena especial que Sanji preparó para las chicas. Lo único que sabía era que Nami y Nojiko habían discutido con Franky, Sanji y Luffy la mejor manera de acercarse a conversar con Ace en la prisión y al final Nojiko fue la enviada, con ayuda de Robin, Nami y Vivi, por supuesto.

Después de eso todos estuvieron muy ocupados y el contacto se perdió por varios días.

Y ahora allí estaba.

Zoro sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago al verla llegar a él. Tan tranquila y tan alegre como siempre, hacía que Zoro se preguntara cómo alguien con un carácter así podría haberse fijado en el gruñón amargo que él era.

Por otro lado, ella seguía sin recuperar esa frescura que a él tanto le había llamado la atención en un principio. Más bien se le notaba cansada, aunque un poco menos decaída que antes.

Al llegar a él, le saludó con un beso en la mejilla que Zoro recibió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Oh, hola, Tashigi- saludó Robin viendo a chica que pasaba tras Zoro. Le mencionada la miró y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, pero no dijo nada y se fue caminando, volteando a verles un par de veces mientras se alejaba.

Decidieron no prestarle más atención, ninguno de los dos lo dijo pero simplemente no necesitaban saber nada de ella.

-Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si tienes tiempo de ir a caminar. He estado muy ocupada y…me hace falta despejarme un poco.

Zoro aceptó la proposición y comenzaron a caminar por la calle.

Robin puso a Zoro al tanto de lo ocurrido cuando Nojiko fue a visitar a Ace, y Zoro consideraba que el hermano de Luffy no pudo haber hecho mejor. No porque fuera necesario desconfiar de Nojiko, sino porque en su situación no era inteligente darse el lujo de ser tan inocente como Luffy.

Continuaron caminando y hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero Zoro aún se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía con ella, porqué se notaba tan cansada. No parecía algo normal, pero no sabía cómo podría sacarlo a la luz y conseguir que ella le dijera algo.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza pública que a esa hora estaba llena de familias. Caminaron hasta un lugar donde había un árbol bajo cuya sombra podían sentarse. No era que la luz artificial de la ciudad fuera tan fuerte o _peligrosa_ como la luz natural del sol, de todas formas.

Ella de pronto parecía inquieta. Zoro la miró, esperando por si le decía algo, pero si bien sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro en nerviosismo su rostro permanecía inmóvil como siempre.

Zoro se recargó hacia atrás balanceándose sobre sus manos, estiró su espalda y miró hacia el cielo.

-Dime qué ocurre- la animó- cualquier cosa es mejor que guardárselo como lo estás haciendo, ¿no?

Robin volteó a verlo y aunque trató de sonreír se dijo que no valía la pena si él no la estaba mirando. Se encogió de hombros y rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró un sobre. Lo tomó y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Zoro miró el sobre, lo levantó y la miró como preguntándole si estaría bien abrirlo.

-No es nada del otro mundo pero no creo que sea tu tipo de situación…- explicó ella antes de que él abriera el sobre- cada cierto tiempo tengo que asistir a fiestas y reuniones. Debido a mi estatus tengo que dar una buena impresión y necesito a alguien que me acompañe.

Zoro abrió el sobre y verificó su contenido. Solo era un pequeño cuadro de papel blanco con letras negras que comunicaban una impersonal invitación a la Reunión Anual de Socios de la Élite. En la esquina inferior derecha del papel se podían leer en letras pequeñas la palabra "acompañante".

-Esta es por obvias razones la más importante del año. No solo vamos los miembros, también van los directivos y los mandatarios más importantes del ejército y del gobierno.

-Pues tienes razón- contestó él, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso- este no es mi…tipo de situación- agitó la cabeza- además, ¿por qué me querrías como acompañante?

Robin sonrió.

-Bueno, eres bastante guapo y aunque siempre aparentas ser muy rudo en el fondo eres un caballero. Yo no pido más. Además, apuesto lo que quieras a que te verías muy bien en un _tuxedo_.

Zoro sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y Robin comenzó a reírse. Él gruñó, volteando hacia un lado para ocultar su rostro de ella y así evitar que se riera más, solo que este gesto le causó a la mujer tanta ternura que no pudo dejar de reírse hasta un minuto después. Entonces se puso seria.

-Me vendría bien tu compañía- susurró, recargando la cabeza contra su hombro, mirando el sobre que aún estaba en sus manos.

Zoro bufó.

-Bien, bien, ¿cuándo dices que es esta cosa?

-En tres días.

Zoro se rascó la nuca. Volvió a sacar la invitación del sobre y la observó como si entre lo negro de las letras estuviera la respuesta que tenía que darle a la mujer, pero la respuesta no llegó a su mente como lo había imaginado. Suspiró y dejó la tarjeta dentro del sobre otra vez.

-¿Con quién irás si no voy yo contigo?

Robin abrió mucho sus ojos y luego miró sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo.

-Siempre voy con alguno de mis compañeros. No es la situación más cómoda, pero es soportable. Sería lindo ir con alguien que me guste de verdad, para variar.

Zoro sonrió por lo bajo.

-Déjame pensarlo. Tengo que verificar si puedo tomar esa noche libre y…te diré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Le iba a devolver el sobre pero ella lo hizo sostenerlo en las manos.

-Quédatela. Si al final tengo que ir con alguno de mis compañero no la voy a necesitar, solo es para…ya sabes, externos.

Zoro la guardó en un bolsillo que tenía el estuche de sus katanas. En algún momento lo ocurrido con Tashigi y todo el problema de la policía le vino a la mente y pensó que podía hacerle una pregunta a Robin, quizás solo para tener alguna idea más que lo que había podido pensar hasta el momento.

-Mujer- ella lo miró- ¿Cómo fue que te uniste a la Élite?

-Bueno, como te dije antes, cuando mi madre murió…- se detuvo, y Zoro pudo notar que algo estaba brillando en su mirada, algo muy importante había sucedido. Robin lo miró a los ojos fijamente, como preguntándose si podía confiar en él. Zoro adelantó su mano hacia ella y le quitó un mechón de pelo que le había caído en la frente. Robin sonrió por lo bajo antes de continuar-. Nosotros no tenemos permitido tener una pareja a menos que sea aprobado por el resto de los miembros. Si se nos descubre es…casi como un crimen.

Zoro levantó una ceja. Si ellos dos se _suponía_ que eran una especie de _pareja_…

Robin entendió su confusión y le sujetó un brazo, como pidiéndole que esperara antes de preguntar.

-Mi madre tenía una posición parecida a la mía y se enamoró de un miembro del ejército revolucionario antes de que el gobierno inventara que habían atrapado a Dragon- continuó, mostrando algo de nerviosismo-. Mi padre se negó a presentarse a la Élite como pareja porque iba en contra de sus principios, y entonces planearon escaparse porque ella también creía en los principios revolucionarios. Quedó embarazada de mí y creyeron que todo iba a estar bien pero él fue asesinado por el ejército del gobierno y mi madre no consiguió reunirse con Dragon antes de que escaparan. Tuvo que quedarse y ocultar su embarazo. Una amiga suya era médico y le indujo el parto a los 7 meses para evitarle más problemas.

Zoro la miró. Robin le tomó las manos, como si necesitara algo para calmarse. Era evidente que le era difícil contar la historia.

-Ella fue descubierta. Alguien la había espiado y sabían que yo había nacido. Me dejaron viviendo en casa de unos familiares hasta que cumplí 8 años. Un amigo de mi madre me contactó y él fue quien me explicó toda la historia- sonrió-. Finalmente la Élite decidió que tenía edad. Me reclutaron y un par de años después me enteré de que mi madre había muerto en la prisión- Robin negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante el descubrimiento de lo mucho que se había desviado del tema-. Pero me preguntabas porqué me uní a la Élite. Supongo que puedo decir que no tuve opción. Una cosa es que apliques para unirte y otra que prácticamente te críen allí. Me eligieron porque no querían dejar cabos sueltos y….ya sabes lo que dicen. Somos la semilla de nuestros padres, ¿no?

Zoro suspiró. Pensativo, miró la mano de Robin enredada con la suya, y asintió. No dijo nada más aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que había una pregunta flotando en el aire. Ambos la conocían, lo importante era discutir la respuesta.

-Yo entiendo que… nuestra relación es extraña. Y entiendo perfectamente si prefieres mantenerte al margen… no puedo forzarte a hacer nada. Podemos tratar de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que…

Robin se detuvo. La asaltó entonces la idea de que probablemente estaba a punto de repetir una historia que no iba a terminar-bajo ninguna circunstancia- bien.

-Supongo que si tú quieres puedo hacerlo- se apresuró a decir Zoro antes de que pasara cualquier otra cosa, y que la interrumpiera fue como un gran alivio para Robin-. Es como te dije antes. No quiero ponerme en evidencia hasta asegurarme de que mis amigos estén a salvo. Mi vida tiene que seguir lo más normal y tranquila que se pueda y si eso incluye tener una relación formal contigo…

Antes de que terminara la oración Robin lo tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

Entonces escucharon las sirenas, como de una patrulla.

Lo demás fue caos. La gente comenzó a correr y a buscar donde esconderse, y a gritar. Robin se puso de pie en seguida y le dio a Zoro un jalón. Se veían las luces azules y rojas por todas partes, pero ellos no sabían de dónde venían, ni a quién estaban persiguiendo.

Zoro vio a una niña caer al suelo y regresó para ayudarla pero alguien llegó antes que él y se la llevó al vuelo.

Alguien chocó contra él y todo le empezó a dar vueltas, pero no por efecto del golpe si no porque todo lo que estaba pasando le parecía irreal. De pronto todo parecían manchas. Todo era gris y rojo. Todo eran manchas.

-¡No te quedes atrás!- fue todo lo que dijo Robin mientras regresaba y lo jalaba, y corrieron hasta llegar a un callejón.

De pronto Zoro escuchó disparos y los gritos se volvieron mucho más desesperados, pero Robin no lo dejó regresar.

Ella continuó corriendo hasta el fondo del callejón y allí abrió una alcantarilla y saltó al interior, y al seguirla para Zoro todo se volvió oscuridad, el sonido de los disparos y los gritos menguó, pero él no pudo sacudirse la sensación de tristeza que inundó su corazón al presenciar tan de cerca semejante masacre.

_Continuará…_

_Bien… por lo que puedo prever, esto tendrá algo de NojikoxAce también, y algo de LuffyxNami. No mucho pero al menos lo suficiente para que la historia avance de un modo más o menos natural._

_Gracias por leer y por comentar la historia :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Aoshika_


End file.
